Star Fox: A Peaceful Exchange
by Kaymin Wolf
Summary: After an accidental war caused by the Cornerians against Earth, a peace is called. A human teen is sent to Corneria and must live among them will determine if there can be peace between Corneria and Earth. The fate of two world's rest on his shoulders. That's a heavy burden for a young man but he may make friends to help carry that burden.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Star Fox or its characters, I'm just a fan. OCs are mine though.

 **Prologue**

Year: 3101 January 2

Corneria goes to war with venom lead by Andross who claims that he would destroy the Lylat System and remake it in his own image.

Year: 3109 March 6

War with venom ends and Andross vanishes without a trace.

Year: 3112 April 21

An ominous tip is sent to CDF or Cornerian Defense Force, that another star system a few light-years away has intelligent life and is said to be Andross's new front.

Year: 3112 August 5

CDF launches full frontal assault on the star system's only inhabitant planet. Attacking every major city across its surface without hesitation. The planets name was Earth.

Year 3113 December 13

The CDF was surprised at the resistance the inhabits of Earth was giving them even with their limited technology. Their air forces was almost equal to theirs even if they didn't have star ships but what shocked CDF the most was Earth using nuclear weapons as a last resort.

Year: 3114 September 14

Evidence is discovered that the tip was sent from Venom tricking CDF into going to war with Earth. After this was discovered CDF quickly withdrew their forces from Earth and prayed that they can establish peace with Earth.

Year: 3115 February 16

Corneria tries negotiating with Earth for peace and offers to help with reconstruction and medical help. But Earth is still furious with Corneria for attacking without reason and the loss of life that they have caused.

Year: 3116 March 8

After many peace meetings, Earth reluctantly agrees to an idea to determine peace between Earth and Corneria. An exchange program will select one of Earth's teens to be sent to Corneria to live among them and attend their education programs. CDF has also promised that if it all went smoothly that they would help improve Earth's technology and would like them to be their ally in fighting Andross which Earth hesitantly agreed on the exception that if anything happens to the teen then the peace would be over.

Year 3116 June 22

A teen is selected by the President of the United States himself to be the exchange student. The student will be picked up the following month. The student's name is Milo Randale Pax.

Author's Note:

I know this chapter is short but bear with me because this is my first Star Fox Fanfic. I will also appreciate comments and reviews on how I'm doing with it, advice will be greatly be appreciated. Until the next chapter.

Howls!


	2. Chapter 1: Departure

Chapter 1: Departure

A/N: All Star Fox characters and vehicles as well as starships mentioned belong to their respectable owners. I do not own any of them; I'm just a fan of the franchises.

Year: 3116 July 22

Milo slowly opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling for the next ten minutes before his alarm clock went off, 0800. He leaned over and turned it off and got out of bed. He then got up and ran a hand through his brush cut brown hair as he walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As he finished and dried himself off, he looked into the mirror at his reflection. He had his dad's features, short chestnut brown hair, piercing hazel blue eyes, slim face and nose. The only major difference was the scar that ran across his right eye from above his right eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek. He ran his hand across it as he remember the battle for Atlanta but he quickly shook away the bad memories finding it easier to let go. He went back to his room and got dressed. Wearing black cargo pants with military combat boots and a white long sleeved shirt with light blue stenciled wings on the back and a black military style jacket. He then started gathering his belonging or what little he had left. Some clothes, his phone, family photos and pocket watch, and his dad's dog tags. He placed his dad's dog tags around his neck and his family's pocket-watch in his jackets left breast pocket. He then packed his remaining clothes and pictures into his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder and left the room and waited outside the hotel he was staying at. After twenty minutes passed a caravan pulled up lead by a hummer with a machine gun mount on top followed by a limo with flags on the hood and the presidential seal on the side followed by another hummer. A man in a black suit and shades stepped out of the front and walked towards Milo. He quickly looked Milo over and asked to check his bag. The back window rolled down and a voice spoke.

"He's good son, you don't need to check him. I've known him since he was a toddler." The voice stated.

The man in black nodded his head and walked to the back and opened the door for Milo and closed it behind him when he got in. Milo fastened his seatbelt as he felt the vehicle move. He then looked at the person sitting next to him was also wearing a suit but didn't look as serious and had a smile on his face and appeared to be older.

"Good morning Milo, did you sleep well?" The older man asked.

"I slept fine, Mr. President." Milo answered formally.

"You don't have to address me so formally. I still the same man that took you on those midnight escapades back when you were younger." The president said chuckling softly.

Milo blushed slightly remembering the time they got caught sneaking into the girls changing room at one of his summer camps. The President or known to Milo as Michael Scott, was a long time friend to his late father who died in the battle for Atlanta performing his duties as an army field medic. Milo's mother unfortunately died in an archeology dig when he was younger leaving only his father to raise him. Now he only has Mr. Scott to look out for him. Which was why the president had chosen Milo for this task. He knew him all his life and knew how trustworthy he was.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but I know that your father would agree with me." The president said running a hand through his silver gray hair.

"He would have wanted this. He hated violence and had no hatred for the Cornerians. He said they made a mistake and that makes them just like us. So for him I'll give them the benefit of doubt." Milo said looking out the window at what was left of DC.

Buildings lay in ruins but a few still stood tall and true. After a few minutes of driving they pulled up to the Air Force base and proceeded to one of the hangers where his ride was waiting for him. As they pulled into the hanger Milo saw the transport that would take him to the star ship that remained in Earth's upper atmosphere. It had a similar design to the space shuttle but it had a rectangular shaped with a pointed front and a pair of wings similar to the space shuttle but had two vertical tails on top instead of one and had an engine on both sides as well as a turret on top. He noticed a line of Cornerian soldiers near the ship's aft ramp with a Cornerian that resembled an old blood hound wearing a red uniform and hat standing in front of them and across from them was a line of US Marines each armed with M-16s. The limo pulled up behind the marines and came to a stop. As President Scott got out the marines saluted him which he saluted back. Milo followed suit and got out and grabbed his bag and walked beside the president.

Milo stayed back a few feet as the president and the old bloodhound approached each other and shook hands.

"General Pepper it's a pleasure to meet you again." The president said with a smile.

"The feelings mutual, President Scott." General Pepper answered with a smile.

General Pepper looked over at Milo taking in his appearance. 5'6, short brown hair, blue eyes, neatly dressed but what caught his attention was the scar on his face. He then turned back to the president.

"I assume that he's the one you chose for the task? He looks more like a soldier then a mere teenager." General Pepper asked.

The president's smile faded as he answered.

"Yes, well that tends to happen when you're forced to defend your own home." The president said looking down.

General Pepper couldn't help but feel more guilt as he remembered giving the orders to attack Earth.

"I see but are you sure he's the best one for this?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm more than sure. He's just like his father. He wants to give your kind the benefit of doubt. Though, you may have to earn his trust." The president answered.

President Scott then reached into his pocket and pulled a flash drive and handed it to General Pepper.

"This is his file. Medical, financial, etc. everything about him. I'm sure after you look through it you'll see why I chose him." The president stated.

General Pepper looked at the flash drive in his paw and then stuffed it into his pocket. The president put back on his smile and motioned for Milo to come over. Milo picked up his duffel bag and walked over to stand beside the president.

"General, allow me to introduce you to Milo Pax. Milo, this is General Pepper, leader of the CDF." The president said placing a hand on milo's shoulder.

As Milo and the general shook hands, General Pepper could see mixed emotions behind Milo's eyes. Shock, anger, sorrow but the emotions that caught his attention were empathy and sympathy.

"No doubt this young man has seen the worst of war. I can't imagine what he must have seen and endure." General Pepper thought.

A Cornerian Fox wearing a pair of black fighter shades and a light orange scarf approached them.

"Sir, the shuttle is prepped for launch." The fox said.

"Thank you James I appreciate that you came with me on this one." General Pepper answered.

"Well it was my week off but when you told me the fee you'd be paying, I couldn't say no. I'm still paying that 80 year loan on the Great Fox and this job will definitely help." James said scratching behind his ear.

General Pepper couldn't help but chuckle.

"That couldn't have been the only reason." He asked.

James looked over at Milo and quickly noticed the scar which sent a chill down his spine. No doubt that it was done by a Cornerian.

"Well we're ready to launch. I'll head on up to the cockpit." James said walking up the loading ramp ignoring the general's last statement.

"Well Mr. President I believe it is time for us to take our leave. Mr. Pax if you will follow me." General Pepper said addressing both Milo and the president as he began walking to the loading ramp.

Milo looked at President Scott for the last time and as he was about to walk after General Pepper, he felt a set of arms wrap around.

"Your father would be proud of you like I am right now." President Scott said letting him go.

Milo looked at him again and couldn't help but smile which he hadn't done in a while. He then quickly grabbed his bag and ran to catch up to General Pepper who was waiting patiently at the bottom of the loading ramp with a smile. And as he caught up they both began walking up the ramp.

"I've never seen a nation's leader act like towards one like to one of his fellow citizens." General Pepper stated.

"Well he's always been like an uncle to me sir. He and my father were close friends and he's kept an eye on me since Atlanta." Milo answered.

"I see, well I hope that we can show you the same on Corneria." The general said with a smile.

As they boarded, Milo noticed that the interior was similar to a C130. He quickly took a spot next to one of the Windows as General Pepper headed for the cockpit. Milo could hear footsteps as the Cornerian soldiers walked up the ramp and began stowing their gear and sitting down. Milo knew that one of them would have to sit next to him so he just focused his attention on the window and saw that they were already moving out of the hanger. Milo felt someone sit down beside him, he looked over to see that it was indeed a Cornerian but he couldn't tell what kind because he still had his helmet on. He quickly looked back out the window so the Cornerian would notice.

"So is this your first time on a drop ship?" a voice asked next to him causing him to jump a little.

Milo quickly looked to his right and saw that is was the Cornerian next to him that spoke and heard him chuckling.

"You seem nervous are you alright?" The Cornerian asked taking off his helmet and gloves.

Milo noticed his appearance was similar to that of a golden retriever but then again he's noticed that almost all Cornerians had similar appearances to Earth's animals.

"Yeah I'm fine and to answer your question, yes this is my first time in one. Though, I have been on many planes before." Milo answered.

The Cornerian just smiled and stretched out a paw to Milo.

"The names Jake Cooper, what's yours?" Jake asked.

"Milo, Milo Pax." Milo answered hesitantly taking Jake's paw and shook it.

"Everyone prepare for vertical takeoff." A voice said over the intercom.

Milo quickly fastened his harness as did the rest of the crew. Milo was surprised at how smooth it was. He looked out his window and saw that they were already a thousand feet off the ground. Once that was done he felt the craft began to move forward at an incline. Milo looked out the window and saw the sky grow darker as they rose higher and higher out of Earth's atmosphere. Milo couldn't hide the smile across his face as he saw the continents grow smaller and the stars grow bigger.

"Heh, I remember the first time I went into space. It still excites me to this day." Jake said looking out the window as well, wagging his tail.

"Everything excites you Jake, try not to get too excited like that time when we went to Zoness on leave." A sarcastic, feminine voice said behind them.

"Damn it Nichole you said that you wouldn't bring that up again!" Jake shouted behind him with a growl.

Milo couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Jake argue with the person behind them.

"Hey, looks like you got the kid to laugh. Maybe you are good for something Jake." Another voice from behind them said, male this time.

Milo looked behind him at said voices and saw who they were. A feline with tan fur and black spots similar to a Bengal cat and had jade colored eyes and was obviously the female was reading a book. The male was a black-backed jackal with tan and black fur with a few white spots with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ha, ha Jarrod, that reminds me didn't you swear that you'd quite smoking? I know your wife won't be too happy if she finds outs." Jake said with a sinister grin.

Jarrod's ears folded back as Jake mentioned his wife and quickly snuffed out the cigarette.

"That's a low blow Jake. I was only kidding, geez. Now you've made me look like a wimp in front of the kid." Jarrod mumbled with his arms crossed.

"You're always afraid of Kathrine when she's upset and you should because you're the one who upsets her." The female cat next to him stated as she turned a page in the book that she's reading.

"I don't always upset her, Nicky. She's just emotional right now, especially with a baby on the way. She may have put on a few pounds but she's still the sexy jungle cat that married all those years ago." Jarrod said romantically.

"Nice choice of words Romeo, if you she heard you say that she'd send you straight to the hospital. And I told you to stop calling me that stupid nickname." Nicky answered with a growl.

"Hey guys not that this conversation is amusing and all but do you think that you can hold out the adult matters till we don't have a kid present?" Jake said with a slight cough trying to hide the remark with complete failure.

Nicky and Jarrod both looked at each other and blushed under their fur as they completely forgot the human on board. Nicky decided to be the second to speak to said human since Jake was the first. So, she closed her book and leaned over the back rest and on top of Jake's head; much to his annoyance, and smiled at Milo.

"Sorry about that these two they just don't know when to keep their snouts shut. I'm Nichole Roswell by the way." Nichole said as she extended a paw to Milo.

"Milo Pax and its fine ma'am, I grew up around military personal all my life so I'm use to the occasional b/s." Milo answered taking her paw and shaking it finding it a lot softer that Jake's but wasn't surprised. Felines always were gentle but could be quite dangerous when angered.

"Milo, nice name. The knuckle head next to me is Jarrod O'Neil. So you're the exchange student that everyone is talking about back home? I gotta say you're not what I was expecting. I would have thought that they would send someone that was would be well dressed and a book worm. But not you, you're dressed casually with a little formal mixed in and seemed laid back. And I like that in a guy." Nichole said with a light purr.

"Thanks, I guess?" Milo answered not knowing whether to honored or insulted.

"Jeez Nicky, ask him on a date first before you start commenting on how he looks." Jarrod said with a slight snicker.

Next thing Milo heard was the sound of banging and yelling as Nichole started beating on Jarrod with her book and yelling at him to stop calling her that nickname while everyone else laughed including Milo himself. If he had to guess they were all use to the two arguing. Eventually they were broken up by the team leader, a male Doberman. Milo just looked back out the window and noticed a large object appear in his line of sight. When it finally came into fully view, he could have sworn he felt his jaw drop.

"Ah I see you noticed the General's latest pride and joy. The CDF's latest ship and from what I've heard it's supposed to be Earth's first starship, The Guardian." Jake said with a smile as he noticed Milo's admiration of the vessel.

And how could he not be impressed? Everything about it was amazing to him. The ship had a flat wide nose with dual cannons underneath, a long thin body with two short rectangular wings, four large ion engines and a circular design that wraps around the ship just forward of the engines.( I'm not very good at giving a description of it. There's a link below that you can pull up to see a picture of it.) All and all Milo thought that it was the perfect combination of both combat capability and beauty.

"All hands prepare for docking." The same voice over the intercom announced.

Milo watched as they slowly moved underneath the nose of the Guardian into a two way launch and landing ramp. They slowly landed on a platform that soon carried them to one of three bays and were placed right next to a row of dropships that were across from a row of land masters. Milo decided to wait for most of the Cornerian soldiers to get off before he did but was surprised him was when Jake actually pulled him off the transport in a friendly matter, smiling while doing it. Now they were standing in formation waiting for General Pepper to exit off. Milo had to hide his mixed emotions from seeing the Cornerian fighters and Landmasters. Fascination for their sleek and futuristic design, and the fear from the memories of seeing them in action. He snapped out of it when heard Jake's team leader called them to attention as General Pepper exited off the transport.

"So Mr. Pax how was your first time on a drop ship?" General Pepper asked approaching Milo.

"It was….. amazing. I can honestly say that it was a new experience for me." Milo answered as honestly as he could. He then noticed a male fox wearing a pair of pilot's sunglasses standing behind General Pepper and for some reason he looked familiar.

"Well, I'm glad. Now if you'll follow Mr. McCloud behind me and he will show you to your temporary quarters for the next few days." General Pepper said gesturing to the fox standing behind him.

Milo nodded and followed after Mr. McCloud leading him down several hallways and stairways.

"So how old are ya kid?" Mr. McCloud asked Milo.

"Uh-Uh 16 sir." Milo stuttered.

"You're about the same age as my son. And you don't have to address me as sir, just call me James or Mr. McCloud if you still want to be formal." James answered with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yes si… I mean yes Mr. McCloud." Milo answered.

James stopped walking and looked out one of the many windows that lined the hallway with a smile. Milo was confused but when he looked out the window he saw what James was looking out at. Milo had seen it almost every night growing up, now it was so much bigger and clearer than ever before.

"From what I was told twelve humans have been to Earth's moon. How does it feel to be the thirteenth human to visit your planet's moon?"

"It's an honor." Was all Milo had to say.

"Well let's continue shall we?" James said as he continued walking.

Milo quickly followed after him. After a few more minutes of walking they stopped outside a room door. When they entered Milo got a layout of the room; a regular size bed, a metal dresser, a sink with mirror and two more doors which had to be the bathroom and closet.

"Wow, are all the crew quarters like this?" Milo asked setting his duffle bag at the foot of the bed.

"Well, a few do but a majority tends to have bunks. But General Pepper thought you'd be more comfortable with your own quarters for the next few days, it's a long trip to Lylat. Also we're about to jump to light speed so I suggest that you sit down when it starts or lie down for a few hours till the General might need you." James said about to leave.

"Thank you, for everything." Milo said extending a hand to James.

James couldn't help but look at Milo's hand and smile as he took off his sunglasses revealing his olive green eyes and took his hand giving it a good shake.

"Don't mention it, son. See you soon, try to get some rest it's been a long day." James replied leaving, the door sliding closed behind him.

Milo looked down at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already 1300. So he decided to lie down on the bed and found it to be extremely comfortable. He then felt the sensation of acceleration and he looked out the window and saw streaks of light flash by which if he had to guess were stars.

" _So this is light speed travel? This will take some getting used to."_ Milo thought before he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Well there it is, sorry it took so long. I wanted to make it as long and as good as I could. Hopefully it's to your liking. Please read and review.

Howls!

 **References**

wiki/Concordat


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2 Arrival

It had been a few days since their departure from Earth to Lylat. During that time Milo spent most of his time exploring the ship quietly to himself. Though, he was hesitant when he found the mess hall to eat but got over it quickly when Jake found him and ended up dragging him to have lunch with him, Nichole, and Jarrod. He was visited by James a few times and he even gave him a tour of the control bridge. Now Milo was leaning against the railing to one of the observation decks read a holopad based on Cornerian physiology which was kindly given to him by the doctor in the med bay. Hearing footsteps Milo looked up to see that it was James walking towards him with his sunglasses off and paws in his pockets.

"I thought I might find you here. This is where I go to think sometimes." James said leaning against the rail next to Milo.

"Yeah it's actually quite peaceful here." Milo replied as he went back to reading the holopad.

James leaned over to see what Milo was reading and surprised to find out what it was and that it was written in Cornerian.

"You can read and understand that?" James asked.

"It's not that hard. Your language and mine aren't that different especially when comparing it to Latin. So it's not hard to translate. Not to mention how similar our physiology that it's scary." Milo answered.

"I'm impressed! So do you understand all that?" James asked with a smile.

"Yeah, my dad taught me everything in the medical field that he was taught. Most of it is just a review to me though some of it is new to me." Milo answered.

"Well you'll definitely make a fine medical officer. Oh that reminds me General Pepper wants to speak with you before we arrive at Corneria." James said heading down the hallway.

Milo turned off the holopad and quickly followed after James. After heading down a few hallways and an elevator ride they arrived outside of General Pepper's office. When they entered Milo took in the surroundings. A large wooden desk, a few chairs, a bookshelf, and a second door that probably lead to the captain's quarters. Milo noticed on the desk was his duffle bag and a few other items. Before he could question it General Pepper walked in from his private quarters noticing James and Milo standing in front of the desk.

"Ah you're both here, good. I wanted to talk about a few things with you Milo before we arrived at Corneria." Pepper stated.

"That's fine but I'd like to ask why my bag is here if that's alright." Milo asked.

"Yes about that, we had to go through your belongings to make sure you weren't carrying any weapons." Pepper answered.

"Well, I can understand that but I do hope you were careful with a few of my things. Some of it was quite damaged, and it's all I have left." Milo said rubbing his arm remembering digging through the rubble to find some of the said items.

General Pepper couldn't help but feel guilty again. When he looked through Milo's belongings he was shocked at what little he had and how damaged they were. He saw several family photos that were slightly burned at the edges a few had blood on them which scared him, he only had a few sets of clothes, a laptop that had a cracked screen, a iPhone, and finally an old pocket watch. He found the watch strangely fascinating and looked over its features. Completely silver and looked old with a bullet lodged permanently in the back and when he opened it the time was stuck on 3:00:00 and had an inscription on the inside which read "May God watch over me and guide me when saving my fellow soldiers. 6 June 1944" As he held it he felt a chill run down his spine making him feel like he was being watched. He then placed it back on the desk and looked at Milo.

"Well, the reason I called you here is because I have a few things for you that you'll need when we arrive at Corneria." Pepper said picking up the first item which resembled at touch screen/ wristwatch.

"This is you're communicator. It's similar to your phone but with more features. It will sample your DNA so that only you can use it and will help us know where you are. I've already taken the liberty of adding mine and a few other contact information I case you need to call us. I'm sure you can figure out the rest of the features on your own." General Pepper said handing it to Milo. Milo then placed it on his left arm and felt a small pinch as it sampled his DNA. He found that it was similar to the hollow pad that he was using earlier. General Pepper then picked up a card that had Milo's picture on it.

"This is your ID card; it has all your information on it and serves as your key card for you home and credit card which will be given an allowance twice a month. If you lose it we can get you a new one but it best if you didn't." Pepper stated handing Milo the card which he accepted and placed in his wallet.

"Finally, your class schedule at the academy. From what we've learned it should be similar to your country's high school and military training school. From 7am to 11am are your regular classes mathematics, science/ biology, history and literature which you can wear civilian clothes. From 12pm to 1pm is lunch and from 1pm to 330pm is military training and gym/ field training. You'll have to wear military training clothes which we provided at your home. The academy year doesn't start for two more weeks so I suggest you settle in and look around with a chauffeur of course." Pepper stated handing him the schedule.

Milo took it and looked it over and put it in his coat pocket. He then grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He was almost caught off guard when a voice came over the PA.

"Attention all hands. We're existing light-speed and entering Cornerian orbit, all crew members heading to the surface please make your way to your designated drop ship. Any crew members remaining on board begin a system check, that is all." The PA announced.

"Well I guess that includes us. Milo why don't you go and get the rest of your belongings and head on to the aircraft bay. We'll be down shortly." General Pepper said with a smile.

Milo just nodded his head and left, leaving only General Pepper and James in the room.

When the door slide closed General Pepper reached under and pressed a button hidden under the desk locking the door and soundproofing the room. He then pulled out the flash drive given to him and plugged it into a port on the desk and a holographic display of records and pictures pulled.

"Hmm, James tells me you think of this." General Pepper asked

James walked around the desk to get a good look. After reading a few lines to find out that it's all Milo's records.

"Top of his class, as well as top scores in marksmanship mainly with small arms and sniper rifles. Specializes in medical and engineering. Hobbies consist of martial arts, Bo staff training, reading, biking, mountain climbing, and long list of other outdoor sports. All and all an impressive record." James answered.

"Yes but take a look at the before and after battle report from attack on Atlanta." General Pepper said looking down intertwining his fingers.

James quickly read through it and was shocked at what he was reading that he had to look away.

"I know what you're thinking. I too was shock when I read it. I'm surprise at how he's still sane. That's why I have a favor to ask." Pepper asked.

"And that would be?" James answered.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Milo. Make sure no one harms him. We have to assume that Andross will send assassins to kill him to drive a wedge between us and Earth." Pepper stated.

"Yes, I understand. I'll keep an eye on him. Still, I can see now why he doesn't trust us or if he ever will." James answered.

"Likewise, but maybe we can change that particularly your son. He's also attending the academy isn't he?" Pepper asked.

"Fox? Well, yes sir he is but he's got a bit more reckless since the last you saw him. Especially when he's out with his friends." James stated scratching the back of his head. Remember the time they took his convertible out without permission.

"Ha ha, yes I remember how reckless he and his friends can be. But maybe that's what they both need. Fox could use someone to teach him some discipline and Milo could use someone to help him loosen up." General Pepper said with a smile.

"Well I can't see that going wrong, but it just might work." James said with a smile as well.

"Last call for any and all crew members heading to the surface." The PA announced.

"Well we but hurry or they might leave without us." General Pepper said deactivating the lock and soundproofing.

"After you sir." James answered putting on his glasses.

5 minutes later...

Milo waited patiently for the General as he fiddled with wrist communicator, finding it to be easier than he thought.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" A voice said loudly.

Milo looked up to see it Jake followed by Jarred and Nichole.

"Not much, just waiting." Milo answered with a smile.

"Is that the new communicator from Space Dynamics?" Nichole asked.

"I guess, just got it and have been messing with it for past few minutes." Milo answered.

Nichole sat down next to him on his left side to get a better look. He made sure not to flinch or tense up when he felt her tail wrap around his leg.

"Can I?" She asked politely.

He sighed but nodded. He unlocked the locks and to handed it to her but left a metallic bracelet around his wrist.

"Interesting feature, even if it's removed they can still keep track of you as long as you're still wearing that bracelet. Not to mention the next gen military tech incorporated into it. Amazing!" She said with a smile. She then handed back to him and he placed it back on his wrist.

"I agree we don't even have computers this advance." Milo answered.

"Well, wait till you get to the surface. You'll get see more and where it all comes from." Nichole replied.

"Ugh, stop please. I can't understand you when you talk nerdy." Jake said gripping his head.

"Dunce." She whispered shaking her head.

"General's coming." Jarred said getting ready to be called to attention.

Both Jake and Nichole quickly stood next to him and right on cue both General Pepper and James came walking their way.

"You all seem to be getting acquainted rather well." Pepper said with a smile.

"Just making conversation, sir." Nichole answered.

"Well by all means don't stop on my part. But I do suggest we get on board be for the ship leaves without us." Pepper replied walking up ramp followed by James.

The rest of them quickly followed and quickly got seat as the door closed. The ship started its vertical takeoff and made its way to the launch tunnel and was quickly launched out into space and started making its way to Corneria. Milo looked out the window and saw Corneria. It looked so similar to Earth and he was surprised at how beautiful it was. But now he was feeling two emotions at the same time. Excitement at being the first human to explore an alien planet and fear knowing he's the only human on an alien planet.

"Prepare for atmospheric reentry." James said over the intercom, snapping Milo out of his daze.

Milo felt aircraft shake a little as it reentered Corneria's outer atmospheres. He continued to look out his window and saw the surface getting closer and closer. He then saw a large city with dozens of large skyscrapers and numerous highways. The city appeared to have been built in harmony with nature unlike most cities on Earth.

"Well, what do you think?" Jarred said leaning over the back of the seat.

"I'm at a loss for words." Milo answered.

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you to Corneria City, the capital of Corneria." Nichole quickly replied right next to him.

Milo thanked her and saw Jarred roll his eyes and ended up getting smacked by Nichole's book again. He then noticed the aircraft was making its way to what appeared to be a large military base sitting near the center of the city.

"Why is your military base in the city? Wouldn't it be safer if was outside the city?" Milo asked.

"Well, the CDF mostly acts as the national guard and police force. Which is why the base is in the city and this isn't the only base near the capital. There are several on the coast and a few in the mountains. The Cornerian Army are ones that patrol and protect the Lylat System." Nichole answered.

Before Milo could asked another question James's voice spoke over the intercom again.

"Prepare for landing." He stated.

Milo looked out his window again and saw that they were already on the base and were making their way to one of many large hangers. The ship then gently landed with ease. Milo undid his harness and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and made his way to the ramp door which had just open and took his first steps on Corneria. He shielded his eyes from the rays of light from the setting sun. He then noticed a long vehicle that resembled a limousine but was a hovercraft.

"Well, it seems our ride is here. Shall we be off then Mr. Pax?" General Pepper said behind him and nearly startling him.

"Yes sir, but uh could I have a minute to say goodbye to the others? If it's not too much trouble?" Milo asked.

General Pepper raised a furry eyebrow but smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, just come meet me by the limousine when you're done." He replied walking to the limo with James next to him

Milo walked over to where Jake and the others were unloading their gear from the cargo hold. He grunted a little and got their attention.

"Uh listen, I want to thank y'all for keeping me company on the way here. You didn't have to but you did and I wanted to thank you. I'm not really good with goodbyes so maybe I'll see y'all around sometime?" Milo said rubbing his arm.

He was surprised when Nichole walked up to him and hugged him and for a moment he thought he heard her purring.

"It was no trouble at all, it was nice talking to with you and I'm sure we'll see each other soon." Nichole answered with a smile, letting him go causing him to slightly blush but managed to hid it.

"Yeah kid we'll definitely see you around! I had a blast hanging out with you!" Jake shouted patting his shoulder as his tail wagged.

"Yeah definitely, provided that I can get away from the wife." Jarred replied patting his other shoulder.

Milo smiled, he first thought that he wasn't going to have any friends when he got here but now he does. Sure they were older than him but they were good people.

"Well I'll see y'all around then." Milo said walking to the limousine, wavering back to them.

"Oh and don't worry, you'll see us sooner than you think!" Jake yelled back to him.

This left Milo a little confused but shook it off. When he approached the limo he saw General Pepper on the other side.

"Ready?" Pepper asked.

Milo just nodded his head and they both got in. Milo noticed James sitting across from them. General Pepper then told the driver where to go and then they were off. General Pepper then started discussing with James about some contracts, so Milo just looked out the window and saw as they started leaving the base, hundreds of reporters waiting but luckily the driver quickly drove past them.

"I'm not going to have to worry about annoying reporters am I?" Milo asked politely interrupting the Pepper and James.

"I've already discussed it with most of the media that you would like to be left alone but you may have to deal with the typical reporter. Now you may be invited to a few shows and events which we will receive but you can turn them down if don't wish to attend. You going to be popular while you are here, while I hope you enjoy living here, I do ask that you keep an eye out for trouble. Some may try to offend you and even hurt you. Which is why I assigned you a bodyguard/chauffeur, I've already placed his contact info in your communicator. So you can call him whenever you need him." The General answered.

"I'll keep my head on a swivel." Milo stated.

He got a confused look from both Pepper and James and could help but chuckle.

"I'll keep an eye out." He answered again trying not to laugh this time.

After a few minutes of driving they pulled up to a gated community. When they got through the gate the limo stopped in front of a two story house that looked similar to the ones in California.

"And is where you leave you for the rest of the evening, I hope that you'll find your living arrangement comfortable." General Pepper stated.

Milo looked it over from top to bottom. Dark brown roofing, sand stone color with a stoned front porch, a walkway to the porch and a driveway with a garage.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to give me this much." Milo replied.

"Well, you are going to be living here for a while so why not give a nice place to live." General Pepper said with a smile. Milo stretched his hand to him, which General Pepper took and shook it.

"I also want to thank you Mr... I mean James. It's been nice having someone show me around the Guardian. I hope to see you again." Milo said stretching his arm to James. James just smiled and shook his hand too.

"No problem kid and don't worry you'll see me around here. I don't live that far from here." James replied.

Milo just smiled and got out but before he could walk up the walk way, the window to the limo rolled down and Pepper stuck his head out.

"Oh and Milo I almost forgot. Your president sent some things in advance so you wouldn't have to wait. We looked it all over and placed it all inside for you." Pepper stated.

Milo was confused by this but nodded his head and the general rolled up the window as the limo drove off. Milo then noticed that he was getting a few stares from a few of the neighbors. He the remembered where he was and decided it was best for him to head inside. He quickly headed up the walkway and up onto the porch. He dug out his ID card and swiped it over the metal lock next to the door and went inside. Once inside he placed his bag on the ground and sat down on the hard wood floor with his back pressed against the door.

"Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel happy again? They took everything from me and now they're trying to make up for it." Milo argued with himself.

He then took out his dad's pocket watch and stared at it for a few minutes.

"I know, I shouldn't be mad at them. They didn't know and are trying to make up for it. You'd want me to be friends with them and I will do that for you. I just wish you were here dad." Milo said to himself.

He then placed the watch back in his pocket and decided to look around the house. The living room had a large leather wrap around couch, two leather recliners, and an entertainment center with a holographic display instead of a TV. The kitchen was tiled with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. Went upstairs and found the master bedroom with a king size bed, walk in closet, and a door leading into the main bathroom that had a walk in shower and tub. After walking back down stairs he found an office with a dark wooden desk with a holo computer incorporated into it. He also found several large boxes in the office with a letter on one addressed to him.

Dear Milo,

Just thought I'd send a few house warming gifts after I saw a picture of the house, also was able to send you two large surprises in the garage unfortunately Space Dynamics made a few changes but they should still sound the same. General Pepper approved your driving license though you will have to study their driving laws. Talk to you soon!

Uncle Scott

Milo quickly dropped the letter and ran to the garage and was shocked at what he found he couldn't help but laugh. It was his red and white Kawasaki dual sport bike and his dad's red and black Kawasaki ninja. He noticed another letter on his bike. He picked it up and saw the Space Dynamics logo on it. He opened it and started reading it.

Greeting Mr. Pax,

We at Space Dynamics want to formally welcome you Corneria. We unfortunately had to remove the liquid fuel and rebuild the engines in both of your vehicles. But now they both have prototype X/R engines that run on fuel cells that can be charged at the charging port in your home or at any local charging port. Personally I found the designs of your vehicles fascinating. Come stop by in three weeks to see what I come up with.

Formally,

Beltino Toad

Research Director

"Interesting, but please don't tell me he's a toad but then again I wouldn't be surprised if a Cornerian named Fox is an actual fox." Milo said to himself.

He then headed back inside and headed for the backyard finding a patio with outdoor granite countertop with grill and pool with a spill over spa.

"I think they're going too far with all of this." He said leaning against the counter staring at the setting sunset.

"Well maybe this place won't be too bad. And I really need to stop talking to myself." Milo said to himself again.

He looked up at sky and saw the stars coming out. He then looked at the setting sun one more time before gently knocking on the countertop with a smile before walking back inside to sort through the boxes he was given and then turn in for the night on a new world and begin a new adventure.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, had to do some research and wanted it to make it longer. I'll try not to take too long on the next chapter but I do work on late shifts so please be patient.

Till then Howls!


	4. Author's Note

Alright first of all thanks for the reviews and suggestions.

Now I want to make this clear before I get too many of the same questions. My story is completely different from the one written by XxSanitariumxX ( and yes I did talk to him about it). The only similarities they have are the title and the story setting, that's it. Also if u have ideas I don't mind reading them in the reviews but I prefer PM so we could have a conversation about it, because I rather not discuss it in the reviews where the other readers can see,( it would ruin the surprise). I hope this clears a few things up.

Thank u and I'll see you guys later

Howls!

Kaymin


	5. Note

Alright I'm getting tired of this so let me make this clear, I appreciate the reviews but stop telling me to hurry up! I work from 3 to 11 and when I get home I go straight to bed! I try writing on the weekends and try to make the chapters longer than my other stories which takes more than a day folks, you can't rush this. Plus I'm tired of having to waste chapter space with these Author notes for "guests" that I can't PM. Speaking of which, to the latest guest review (you know who you are) I'm not giving up on this story, I plan to finish this and probably make a sequel. Now I've been lenient with the rush reviews but now I'm putting my foot down. I will post the next chapter soon but stop asking me to hurry up with vulgar language. As I said it takes time to write this so again please be patient and instead of writing a review telling me to just hurry up, say something else, please note if your review is a hate it will be blocked.

Thanks

Kaymin


	6. Chapter 3: First Day Part 1

Chapter 3: First Day Part 1

The first two weeks went by rather quickly for Milo. They were both intriguing and annoying, sometimes at the same time. He found a 24-hr grocery store a few blocks from where he lives after going for an early morning run. He went back that evening to pick up a few things though he wasn't surprised when heard a few of the other customers whispered and pointed at him. He was glad that the cashier was a robot, which he found interesting and on his way home he noticed a few Cornerian kids playing across the street from his house and when got close to his home they stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. Not wanting to scare them he just simply continued walking and went inside. Now he was groggily getting out of bed for his first day at the academy. After twenty minutes he was showered, dressed, and had a decent breakfast and was now waiting outside waiting for his chauffeur to pick him up. Milo checked his watch and saw that it was on 0545am. So he was up a little early, one of his many "bad" habits, nobody's perfect. It wasn't till around 0600 when he saw the limo arrived; of course he couldn't take his bike till he was three weeks into the semester. When the chauffeur got out Milo was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey kid how are you doing this fine morning?" The chauffeur asked with a smile as he wagged his tail.

"Jake?! You're my chauffeur?" Milo asked instead of answering.

"Not just me, Jarred and Nichole will also be keeping an eye on you." Jake answered.

Milo just pinched the bridge of his nose and just sighed.

"Fine, let's just get going before I'm late." Milo answered getting into the back.

After driving for a few minutes Jake decided to start up another conversation.

"Why were you up so early today? Classes won't start till after the opening ceremony at 0700 and classes will only be teacher /student introductions. The military training will just be basic evaluations." Jake asked looking into the rear view mirror.

"I was always raised to get up early and be on time. Plus I prefer getting to class before the crowds get in, it always gave me a chance to catch up on some reading." Milo answered looking out the window.

"I take it you didn't have very many friends growing up?" Jake asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Actually, I had a lot of friends and I was very popular in school. But, not anymore." Milo answered with a sigh.

Jake decided to shut up after knowing what he meant and after a few minutes of silence he decided to try again.

"So, were you a ladies man back then?" he asked with a smile across his muzzle.

Milo just laughed a little and shook his head.

"Yeah, I was actually. Trust me it was hard keeping them away even when I told them no." Milo answered with a smile.

"Ha! I believe it! You actually remind me of a certain fox back when I was attending the Academy." Jake said chuckling.

 _"A certain fox?"_ Milo thought.

After thinking about it for the next few minutes of thinking, Milo didn't even noticed them pulling to a stop. He looked out the window and got a good look at the Academy. The building was quite large; it was about four stories, large outer windows, and if he had to guess it was about as the length of if not more than three football fields. Milo grabbed his bag and got out if the limo and closed the door behind him and found Jake leaning against the hood.

"The opening ceremony should be in the grand auditorium, just follow the signs and you should be fine. Also Jarred or Nichole will be here this afternoon waiting to pick you up." Jake said taking off his hat and scratching his head.

"Thanks, I'll make sure that I get out as quickly as I can." Milo said starting up the sidewalk. Jake just laughed and got back in the limo.

"I'll see you tomorrow kid." Jake said driving off.

Milo just shook his head and continued up the sidewalk and headed through the double sliding doors. The floors were tiled a dark green and the walls were white. After a few minutes of walking and following signs he found the doors to the grand auditorium. He walked in and saw that it was similar to the auditoriums back on Earth. Rows of desks with desks and steps that lead down to a center stage with a podium. Milo noticed he was the only one there so he looked at his wrist comm and saw that it was around 0620. So he decided to go down a few steps about hallway and sat at the seat farthest near the wall. He then reached in his bag and pulled out a worn out journal and a Cornerian medical textbook and started writing medical notes in the journal. After about twenty minutes he started hearing voices and decided to look up and saw that several Corneria students were making their way into the auditorium. He could hear them whispering but pretend that he couldn't hear them and continued writing notes.

"Is that a human?" a female raccoon whispered to her puma companion.

"I think so; I've never actually seen one before. Where's the rest of its fur?" her companion whispered back.

Milo didn't mind a little talk behind his back but being called an "it" didn't real sit well with him but he decided to ignore them.

"Dude, look! Is that a human?!" a male weasel practically shouted to his raven friend.

"Be quite it can probably hear you!" He friend whispered.

"Please, can you see the size of that thing's ears? I bet it couldn't hear me even if we talked normally. Look I bet it'll flinch if I throw this paper ball at it." The weasel said crumpling up a piece of paper.

Milo decided that this was enough; he decided to put an end to this before it gets worse when more Cornerian students arrive. He decided to wait till the weasel was about to throw the paper ball to make his move. He then heard the weasel grunt so he quickly pretended to reach for something in his bag and he heard the paper ball fly past him and landed harmlessly on his desk. He then sat back up and saw that it had landed on his journal. He heard a few gasps as he picked it up and looked back at the weasel and raven.

"Rick, I think we're screwed." The raven whispered to his now named friend who remained silent.

Milo couldn't help but find this amusing and decided to tease with them some more to make an example of them. He then unraveled the paper and wrote something on it before folding it up and started walking up to the weasel named Rick.

"What do you think it's going to do to them Angie? The female puma asked her raccoon friend.

"I have no idea, but those idiots brought it on themselves Bell." Angie answered.

When Milo was close to the two he got a better look at them. The weasel had brown and white fur and wore dark pants with a yellow shirt and the raven was all black and wore an orange and white striped shirt with light pants. Milo also noticed that they were shaking like leaves in the wind.

"My name is Milo Pax. I am a he, not an "it" or "thing" and my ears can hear just fine. Also, I believe this belongs to you." Milo said handing the folded the piece of paper to Rick who hesitantly took it.

Milo just nodded his head and went back down to his seat and continued his work.

"Rick what did he write?" his raven friend asked.

Rick slowly opened the paper and saw that what was written was written in perfect Cornerian.

"If you don't know a person and their appearance is different from yours, don't assume that you know anything about them. Just be polite and say hi." Is what was written.

"Whoa, that's deep." The raven said.

"Remind me never to do that again Paul." Rick asked which Paul agreed to.

After that things went smoother but Milo still heard a few more students talk about him but after his confrontation with Rick who no doubt spread word that he wasn't to be messed with. But Milo also heard that he wasn't the only way being talked about from some guys sitting behind him.

"Hey Aaron isn't that the new transfer student from Cerinia?" a male Labrador retriever asked his tiger friend.

"Cerinia, isn't that the planet outside of Lylat that got destroyed? And is her fur really blue and white Dave?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I heard that only the royal family and a few others were able to escape before it was destroyed and that they're staying on Corneria for the time being. Plus I also heard that she's part of the royal family." Dave answered.

Milo was curious about this so he looked out the corner of his eye just in case she decided to sit further down and it turned out she did. He saw that she indeed had blue and white fur as well as short dark blue hair. She wore a white blouse, a pair of jeans, sneakers, and two silver bands on her tail and wrists. Milo was surprised at how beautiful she was, for an alien. He noticed that she appeared nervous and that she was looking around the room like she was looking for someone.

 _"Who are you looking for?"_ Milo thought.

And as quickly as he thought it she looked his way shocking them both.

 _"Whoa no way, that was just a mere coincidence. She's probably just as scared at seeing a human for the first time like the rest of the students here."_ Milo thought to himself.

She did look scared but she then squinted her eyes at him almost like she was concentrating. Then for some strange reason she didn't look scared anymore in fact she looked a little concerned. Milo then was surprised when he saw her walking his way. He would have panicked but he remained calm and remembered that he wasn't looking directly at her, so he focused on his journal.

 _"She probably just found the seat that she wanted because no one wanted to sit in the same row as me. No big deal just relax and stay calm, she'll probably stay as far from me as possible."_ Milo thought to himself more confidently.

Milo then heard several gasps and then heard the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard.

"Um excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a female voice with a British accent asked right next to him.

He ended up looking her way and was able to get a better look at her. What caught his attention were her eyes. They were a mixture between blue and green which was quite attractive but he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind and focused on her question.

"Uh no, it's not." He answered making a small gesture towards the seat.

She smiled and nodded as she sat down next to him which earned them both a few more whispers behind them. So he just went back to writing notes in his journal.

"So, what's your name? I'm Krystal." Krystal said addressing herself to Milo.

"Um Milo, Milo Pax. Pleased to meet you." He said extending a hand to her which surprised him when she took and shook, again causing more whispers.

"Milo, that's a nice name." Krystal said to him with a smile.

"As is your name, Krystal." Milo replied with a smile. _"Wait did I just flirt with her? God she probably thinks I'm a creep now."_ He thought to himself.

"I think it's sweet, actually." Krystal said to him.

"What's sweet?" Milo asked a little confused.

"I also don't think you're a creep. You were just being polite." She whispered to him.

Okay now she was starting to scare him a little.

"How did you…?" he started to ask but she leaned over and interrupting him.

"I'm a telepath." She whispered quickly whispered to him and then quickly sitting back straight before the rest of the students started talking.

And again before he could speak she interrupted him again.

 _"Don't talk; just think what you want to say."_ She said to him but he noticed that her lips weren't moving and her voice was in his head.

 _"Um like this?"_ He thought trying to be calm.

 _"Yeah that's it but, let keep talking normally to not draw attention."_ She thought back.

"So what are you writing?" she asked normally.

"Just some basic medical instructions for when out in the field of for emergencies. Cornerian biology may be similar to humans but they do have a few parts that humans don't have. So, might as well make a few notes when I have to treat my future comrades. Is your biology similar to theirs?" Milo asked politely.

 _"So why tell me you're a telepath? Isn't that something you'd probably want to keep to yourself?"_ Milo thought.

"My people's biology is similar to the people of Corneria. So you don't have worry." She answered with a giggle.

 _"Because you're like me, you're on a new world that's not your own and when I glanced into your mind I saw how lonely you were. And because I feel the same way, I thought it would good if I was around someone that felt the same way I did."_ She thought.

 _"When you looked, what all did you see?"_ Milo thought as he gripped his pencil harder.

Krystal hesitated to for a minute but spoke.

 _"Yes, I saw a few things. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want too and I won't read deep into your mind at all I swear."_ She thought.

Milo just stopped writing and took a deep breath and sighed.

 _"Fine and I appreciate it that you won't invade my privacy. Now, can we talk about something else?"_ he thought.

 _"Of course!"_ she thought happily.

And for the next few minutes Krystal and Milo talked about all sorts of thing, favorite hobbies, favorite foods, even favorite music and it wasn't long till the auditorium was filled with students. Milo wasn't surprised when he heard numerous whispers centered on them which was expected. Milo noticed most of them were in groups. From what he's read this is called a pack, a tight-knit group of friends that work well with one another and end up being assigned to the same squad. One pack stood out the most to him. It was rather large, four guys and four girls about nine in total. The girls were a white cocker spaniel with a red bow in her hair, a hot pink and white cat, a minx with a ring in her left ear, and a fennec fox with red hair. The guys were a grey husky/bulldog mix, a green frog, a blue and red falcon, and the last male surprised Milo. The last male was a tan and white fox with a fro hawk and looked just like James.

 _"That must be James's son. No doubt James asked him to keep an eye out for me."_ Milo thought.

Milo also noticed that he was looking directly at him so he just focused on his book.

"Do you know him?" Krystal whispered.

"Maybe, but if I'm right he'll come over after the ceremony." Milo answered reading.

The auditorium got quiet quickly so Milo looked up just as the lights dimmed.

"Room Ten Hut!" A voice shouted.

Everyone in the auditorium stood up at attention including Milo though he quickly hurried Krystal up to attention which she thanked him for. The lights then focused on the stage as a figure walked out which turned out to be General Pepper who the put them a ease.

"Greetings, students and cadets! I would like to formally welcome you to the Academy. For the students who will be taking both the last two years of your public classes and military training to become officers and elite squadrons, I have this to say! Study hard, train hard, and aim for the stars! Now for those attending to join the military. Always remember that you are the ones that are one the front lines protecting our way of life. Without either of you we would not survive. Now remember why you joined and keep it in your hearts! I hope to see you all at the end of your training and out on the battlefield! You are dismissed!" Pepper shouted.

As he started to leave Milo noticed that he looked his way and gave him a wink. The room was called to attention as Pepper left but he put them back at ease. The students started talking and headed off to their classes.

"Well I guess we should be heading out ourselves?" Milo asked Krystal as he put his books back in his bag.

"Yes, so which class do you have first?" Krystal asked.

Before he could answer he noticed James's son with his pack head their way.

"Hey you're Milo right?" He asked slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm Milo, Milo Pax and this is Krystal. And who are you?" Milo asked after introducing them.

"Fox McCloud. My dad has told me about you." Fox said extending a paw which Milo shook.

 _"Really? A fox named Fox."_ Milo thought.

"Oh, let me introduce the rest of these guys. This is Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Bill Grey, Fay Spaniel, Fara Phoenix, Miyu Lynx, and Katt Monroe."

"Should really be thinking about making a pamphlet, Fox." Falco said sarcastically.

Fox just glared at him but ignored it.

"Hey you're the new girl right? Wow your fur is beautiful, what brand of dye do you use?" Katt asked.

"It's my natural color." Krystal answered shyly rubbing her arm.

Katt just had her mouth hung open before saying " Really!? Wow I'm so jealous!"

"This is Krystal, by the way." Milo said introducing her.

"So what class are you heading to?" Fox asked.

"Um... Mathematics." Milo answered looking at his schedule.

"That's where I'm heading as well." Krystal said looking at her schedule.

"Cool same here, wanna head there with us?" Fox asked with a smile.

Milo thought about it and looked to Krystal who nodded and he ended up saying yes.

Fox's smile just grew wider as motion for the group to follow him.

 _"Not a bad way to start the day. Hope that it's like this the rest of the way."_ Milo thought as he looked to Krystal who just smiled right next to him as the followed the group to their first class.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I intend to go even further but decided to stop here and make it two parts. I'll try to be quicker with the next one. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review. Till the next chapter.

Howls!

Kaymin


	7. Chapter 4: First Day Part 2

Chapter 4: First Day (Part 2)

Well things went smoothly for Milo as best as he could hope for. During each of his classes he was asked to introduce himself and answer a few questions from other students. Though he wasn't the only one, Krystal had to do it as well. His first class was mathematics which was taught by a male badger named Mr. Parker, though the level was close to that of what was taught at MIT and when he was asked to solve an equation on the board he surprised him by completing it and showing that he made a mistake in his previous equation. The following classes were as followed. History taught by a female white husky; Ms. Angela, advance science/ biology taught by male green frilled lizard; Mr. Quintin, and a female black raven teaching literature; Mrs. Zara. Now he was sitting at lunch eating a burger while finishing his math homework.

"I still can't believe you shocked Mr. Parker the way you did. I was surprised." Slippy spoke in his high squeaky voice.

"I'm full of surprises, people tend to overreact." Milo answered as he finished writing. He noticed he was still getting stared at but its lessened since he and Krystal started hanging out with Fox's pack, but he's noticed that he, Krystal, and Fox's pack were all in the same classes. Which he probably could guess why.

"Not as surprised as Mr. Quintin. I mean, he obviously he was trying to embarrass you when he called you out answer his question and when you answered correctly." Bill laughed.

"In Omnia Paratus" Milo spoke as he put his books back into his bag.

He noticed that the group was quiet and looked to see Krystal was as well. So he sighed and realized that he had to explain.

"It's Latin, it means prepared for all or ready for anything. Dead languages and quotes were a popular topic around the dinner table." Milo said again, scratching the side of his head.

"You talk about dead languages over dinner? With who?" Faya asked.

"With my uncle mainly, It was him, my dad, and me but not anymore." He answered.

"What about your mother?" Krystal asked slightly concerned.

"She….. died when I was 12, she was killed by terrorist in the middle-east. She was part of a military group that specialized in protecting archeological digs." Milo explained.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She said feeling ashamed for bring it up.

"It's fine. I knew full well what my parents were getting into every time they were deployed. Just like they knew the risks getting me involved in extreme sports at 10." Milo answered comforting her. Which she gave him a small smile.

The group fell silence again before Fox spoke.

"So, what extreme sports are you into?" he asked.

"Parkover and free climbing just to name a few. It's a long list, my uncle is sending my gear and hopefully it should be here soon. Can't wait to see the landscape around here, I've been bored for the past few days." Milo answered.

"Well, my dad likes to take a bunch of us to his team's private island to relax. You're welcome to join some time. It has a few good few cliff faces that we tend to climb." Fox said with a smile.

"With or without gear?" Milo asked.

"My dad likes to keep it safe so we use gear. Wait, you don't use gear?" Fox questioned.

"Yes and no, I use gear but I also don't just in case the gear fails. Always be prepared for the worst. Hence, In Omnia Paratus." Milo answered.

"Uh I hate to break up this nice group chat but we have incoming." Falco said pointing out behind Milo.

Milo glanced over his shoulder and saw a small group heading their way. A wolf wearing what looked to be like an electric eye patch leading the group followed by a black panther, a green chameleon, and a snow monkey.

"Who are they?" Milo asked looking back.

"Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, and Andrew Oikonny. Wolf's father is the leader of a rival mercenary group; Star Wolf. His dad and mine tend to butt heads a lot but they have a mutual understanding, but Wolf is well for lack of a better word a jerk. He tends to push his way around here. And he likes to pick fights with our group so be prepared for a fight." Fox answered preparing to stand.

It didn't take long before Wolf's group came to be standing in front of Fox's. Not to mention that the entire cafeteria grew quiet and the tension grew so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"McCloud, I see that you have two members in your group, a vixen with a bad color scheme and a skinner. Nice variety in your group." Wolf stated with a snarky response.

"I beg to differ, she looks quite lovely and I would love to find out more about her." Panther said as he made his way closer to Krystal but Milo quickly stood up in front of him followed by Fox, Falco, and Bill standing next to him.

"I suggest you step back." Milo stated.

"And what are you going to about it freak?" Leon sneered stepping closer to Milo.

"Fox could you and guys step back? Trust me." Milo asked.

Fox was hesitant at first but nodded in agreement and stepped back.

"Well that was stupid, do you really think you can take us on by yourself, skinner?" Leon asked reaching out to shove Milo.

But before he could Milo grabbed his wrist tightly and spoke.

"Do not assume that fighting just me will guarantee you a victory." Milo said.

Leon sneered and was about to throw a punch with his free arm but before he could Milo quickly and forcefully twisted his wrist causing small tears in his wrist resulting in a sprained wrist and the end result was Leon on the ground crying out in pain as he clutched his injured limb. Drawing in everyone's attention.

"That was your first mistake and I can assure you that any other will be the same result." Milo spoke casually.

This time Andrew charged at him but Milo calmly side-stepped him and quickly delivered a neck chop resulting with Andrew on the ground unconscious. Milo just looked at Wolf and Panther and saw that they were unfazed by this. If he had to guess they were the smartest of the four when it came to fighting.

"You should really advise your comrades not to rush into combat, especially when they're hot-headed." Milo said to Wolf.

"You're not wrong there. I'm actually surprised that you beat them so quickly. I was hoping to see more." Wolf answered with a chuckle.

"Panther agrees, he does show skill. Panther may wish to test his with his own." Panther stated.

Milo looked out the corner of his eye and saw the security officer, a tiger; walking over to them through the crowd that had formed.

"Alright, Alright break it up. You two, take these two to the infirmary and then head to the Dean's office." He instructed with a firm tone to Wolf and Panther.

"And you, you're coming with me right now." He instructed to Milo.

Before Milo left with officer he looked at Wolf who was already walking away with Leon to his left still holding his wrist and Panther on his right carrying Andrew.

"Hey, see you around human." Wolf said with a wave of his hand without looking back.

Milo then gathered his bag and followed the officer to the dean's office he projected a thought to Krystal saying that he would see them later which she agreed. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the dean's office where the security officer left him. Milo then knocked on the door once and heard a female voice telling him to enter. When he entered he got a good look at the dean and her office. It was a fairly sized room with two large windows on the right wall, a large wooden desk with two chairs sitting in front of it and a large display bookcase behind it. He looked at the left wall was decorated with awards and pictures. Then he focused on the person behind the desk. From his observation before the dean was indeed a female, she appeared to be a wolf with midnight black fur and had icy blue eyes though they weren't focused on him at the moment and were looking at a file in her paws. He also noticed that she wore a similar uniform to that of General Pepper.

"Have a seat." She spoke not looking up at him.

He did as he was told and sat down in the left chair and waited. It didn't take very long for her to finish before closing the fill and looking directly at him.

"As you are aware I am the dean of this academy. I am Lt. Colonel, Ayame Blaze. Now do you know why you are here?" She asked.

"For getting involved with a fight, causing a disturbance, and I believe causing harm to another student. I believe that sums it up." Milo answered.

"That sums it up rather well. I'll have you know that I don't like troublemakers in my academy. Just because you come as a diplomat doesn't exempt you from the same consequences as the rest of the students, however…" she stated getting up and headed over to the window.

"O'Donnell's pack has been known to cause trouble several times, especially Leon and Andrew. Leon has been known to physically assault other students and enjoys causing pain to others; we've suspended him several times. If he wasn't a skilled fighter he would have been expelled a long time ago and as for Andrew. I'm surprised that he was even allowed to be enrolled being the nephew of Andross. But luckily he is being constantly monitored by the CDF." She stated looking out the window.

He figured as much, Milo knew that based on Andrew's physical appearance that he had to be related to Andross. Though he should be angry taking revenge on Andrew wouldn't affect Andross in the slightest though he would be keeping an eye on him.

"I must say, after watching the surveillance video you handled the situation better than anyone would expect. Then again with your record I shouldn't be surprised." Colonel Blaze stated turning back towards Milo and went to sit back behind her desk.

"My record?" Milo asked.

"Yes, General Pepper sent them to me when you first arrived on Corneria and must say it's impressive." She said opening the file on her desk.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that it's impressive." Milo answered scratching the back of his head.

"Oh? Graduated high school at the age of ten, took a summer and fall internship at MIT and at Harvard for medical and archeology, participated in a multitude of extreme sports, received training from marine, army, navy and air force officers that were colleagues of your parents and you're not even eighteen yet." She stated with a smile across her muzzle and a slow wag of her tail.

"Well…" Milo answered looking towards the window.

"Anyway for now consider this your first warning and try not to go starting fights anymore fights with other students, alright?" She asked standing up and closing the file.

As she did the lunch bell rang indicating that lunch was over and that military training was about to begin.

"Well, you better get to the gymnasium and get changed before rollcall. Now hurry up before you're tardy, I'd rather not see you again today for any more trouble, alright? Oh and welcome to the academy Mr. Pax." She stated with a light wave of her paw.

"Thank you, ma'am." Milo replied as he stood up and gave her a salute which she returned; he then grabbed his bag and quickly left.

After he left, her smile faded. She opened his file again this time to the second page titled; Personal Evaluation Before and After Crisis.

Before the fall of Atlanta:

 **A.T.L.I.A.S Application:**

 **Full Name:** Milo Randale Pax

 **DOB:** 20000915

 **AGE:** 16

 **GENDER:** Male

 **HAIR:** Brown

 **HEIGHT:** 5'6

 **ETHNICITY:** Non-Hispanic white

 **BLOOD TYPE:** O Positive

 **FATHER:** Alaric Cal Pax; current medical officer for A.T.L.I.A.S, active

 **MOTHER:** Scarlett Skye Pax, former military archeology, deceased

 **Mental state:** Applicant shows a positive attitude and can remain calm under stressful situations.

 **Education:** High School diploma, internships at MIT and Harvard, scholarship for the U.S. Military Academy at West Point.

 **Physical:** physically fit, no known illnesses. A few past broken bones and several scars due to participation in a multitude of outdoor sports.

Received several recommendations by several high individuals.

Application has been: **APPROVED**

After the fall of Atlanta:

 **Recovery report:**

 **Mental:** Patient's mental state has changed drastically, remains silent after being found. Refuses to talk and continues to show no emotion.

 **Physical:** Patient has several wounds that he self-treated. Wound on his face has mild nerve damage around the eye, recommended mild painkillers.

 **Final diagnosis:** Patient is in denial; recommend therapy seasons for patient to open up. A.T.L.I.A.S Application has been suspended till further noticed.

 **Final Note:** it has been asked if the patient has killed in order to protect his life but refuses to answer. Recommend further observation.

"Poor kid, I'll have to keep a close on him." Lt. Colonel Blaze said to herself as she closed the file then picked up the phone to dial an old college.

It didn't take Milo long to make his way to the gymnasium. When he finally arrived at the guys locker room the others were already halfway changed into their academy uniforms. He quickly threw his bag into his assigned locker and started undressing.

"So, how was your meeting with the Black Fire Blaze?" Fox asked putting on his grey sleeveless undershirt.

"Very charming woman and why did you call her Black Fire Blaze?" Milo asked quickly changing into his academy pants and boots.

"Well from what my dad told me is that whenever she's angry her fur is like that of black flames." Fox answered putting on his top.

Milo just chuckled as he took his shirt off and was about to put his grey sleeveless one on when Bill spoke up.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Bill practically shouted as he pointed at Milo's back.

After doing so it got the rest of the group's attention. If Milo had to guess Bill was probably referring to the many scars on his back.

"Where did you get that many scars man and is that a tattoo?" Falco asked.

"Well, you can't expect to be good at extreme sports without getting a few injuries." Milo answered with a laugh.

"All of those are sports injuries?" Fox asked.

"The tattoo is what's known as a Celtic Knot, which stands for mind,body,and spirit, a part of my dad's family were from Ireland, and the symbol in the middle of it is the Caduceus which is used as the symbol for medicine. It's sort of tradition for all members of my family to get it if they intend to become a doctor. Now as for the scars, the round jagged ones are from when I was snowboarding down a mountain face and ended up banging against some rocks ten feet below also managed to break a few ribs and my arm. The long one is from swimming too close to a reef. And the rest are about the same, not my best performance that's for sure." Milo explained while laughing.

"Ha ha what about the one over your eye?" Slippy laughed while asking.

Milo immediately stopped laughing and had a cold expression on his face. Which everyone noticed.

"That is a battle wound from Atlanta." He answered putting on his shirt roughly.

The group remained quiet even some other guys who were listening in.

"A rat Cornerian got some sick kick and thought it would be funny and took his plasma blade and dragged it across my face. He was obviously a poor excuse for a soldier by how poorly kept his equipment was. Because of its poor condition some of the plasma broke off into the wound and still causes me pain to this day." Milo explained putting on his top.

Everyone remained silent still.

"Let's just say that when I broke my restraints it surprised him and when I got a hold of his knife, I showed him how a surgeon puts it to use by jamming it into his eye without killing him." Milo continued as he slammed his locker closed causing everyone to jump.

He then looked Slippy dead in the eyes and spoke.

"His unit tortured me and my dad after we saved one of their own from bleeding out. When they were done with their fun they shot my dad right in front of my eyes. The only reason I'm still alive is because the one we saved took me to a closed off area and fired a few shots at a wall before knocking me out after he thanked and apologized to me. After I came to I spent the next few hours trying to bring my dad back. I know not to judge based on one groups actions but Corneria still has to earn back my trust." Milo said before leaving without anything else to say.

"Nice going Slippy." Falco said with sarcasm as he punched him hard in the shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know?" He answered.

"It was kind of obvious Slips, the scar still looks fresh and he didn't bring it up." Fox said as he quickly through on his top and ran after Milo.

It didn't take him long to find Milo already standing in formation, so all he could do was join in. After that the rest joined and the drill instructor finally came out, a male Doberman pinscher SSgt. McBeck.

"Alright, maggots! Before you get to enjoy the joys of physical activities and training! You're going to be evaluated on a series of tests, finishing up with a five mile obstacle course! "he shouted.

While most of the students groaned Milo didn't. Hell, this wouldn't be more than a walk in the park for him.

2 hours later...

Most of the students were on the ground panting trying to catch their breath minus a select few. Fox and Wolf's pack mainly stood out the most.

"You lot are pathetic! You can't even endure basic exercises! Hell, the human did better than most of you!" The instructor shouted.

It couldn't be helped, Milo was practically raised under these circumstances and so had Fox and Wolf's pack minus Slippy and Krystal though she did better than Slippy.

"Alright you had enough rest now get up! You still have the five mile course to finish and the sooner you get it done the sooner you get to go home!" The drill instructor shouted.

Everyone slowly got up and made their way over to the starting line. The drill instructor blew his whistle and a large portion of the student and cadets broke out into a dead run while the smart ones jogged at a light pace.

2.5 miles in

Most of the obstacles were fairly simple rope swings, monkey bars, over and under, etc. Some of the students fell in the water or were on the side trying to catch their breaths.

"They shouldn't have pushed it. Rookie mistake." Milo said to himself as he repelled down the rope wall.

"Well you can't blame them. They're not used to it like we are." Krystal answered with a chuckle.

Milo just rolled his eyes as he jumped down the last foot and landed right next to her. After he stretched he then started jogging again with Krystal right next to him.

After a few minutes of jogging in silence Krystal decided to speak.

"I... read what the others were thinking especially Slippy, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I was a little upset and lost my cool but I realized it wasn't his fault. There wasn't any way he could have known so I'll apologize to him later. How are things with the other girls? I noticed how close y'all gotten in the last few hours." Milo answered.

"Yeah, Katt keeps commenting my fur and Fay asked about my people's technology and I think Fara has a crush on Fox but doesn't show it." She answered though she was surprised by his response.

They finally made it to the next obstacle, a 25ft climb rock wall. Milo and Krystal quickly threw on their gear and made their way up the wall though Milo was faster due to his experience and though he did help Krystal navigate some of the tough spots. When he got to the top he noticed a female wolf on the side of the track clutching her ankle with a white female tiger next to her. Milo quickly made his way down the wall and helped Krystal down as he quickly took off his gear and made his way over to the female wolf which oddly bared a striking resemblance to someone he recently met. Black fur, blue eyes, though the chances were slim but he'd ask.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

She looked up at him and was surprised at first but that faded quickly.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts that's all. I'll be fine in a few." She answered rubbing her ankle, her voice sounding similar to said someone.

"Would you mind if I took a look? Trust me, I've had training." Milo asked reaching into his side pocket taking out a small medic pack that he always carries on him.

She was hesitant at first but agreed to it as she undid the laces on her right boot. Milo gently removed the boot and her sock. He then gently moved her foot in different directions minding the claws on her toes. He apologized when she winced in pain. He then pulled out an instant ice pack, a bandage wrap, and a pair of surgical scissors.

"Your ankle is sprained, probably twisted it when you climbed down the wall in addition to breaking in these new boots, I take it your mom gave them to you?" He asked as he wrapped the ice pack around her ankle.

"My mom? Why would you assume my mom got them for me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah your mom is the dean of the academy, Ayame Blaze. Am I correct?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, my mom got them for me though she did tell me break them in before the semester, Amber Blaze. You must be Milo Pax." She answered extending a paw which he shook.

"Yeah that's me, also I'd advise that you not finish this obstacle course to reframe from further injury and I'll help support you the rest course while Krystal and your friend run ahead and let the instructors know what's going on. Okay?" Milo asked.

All the females agreed, Krystal and the tiger ran ahead while Milo helped Amber to her feet before picking her up bridal style causing her to yelp.

"I thought you were going to support me not carry me?" Amber asked blushing slightly under her black fur though Milo didn't noticed.

"I was but it would be easier and faster to carry you." Milo answered.

"I'm capable of walking. I'm not weak." She stated crossing her arms as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Oh I believe you but as a future medical officer it is my duty to ensure you don't become furthered injured." Milo answered with a smile as he started walking.

"You do realize we still have two miles to go, right?" She stated.

"Well if it comes to it, you could carry me if I pass out." Milo answered sarcastically with a smile.

"Oh you're funny, and when that does happen I'll just drag your furless ass instead." She responded with sarcasm.

"Ouch, you wound me." He replied with a chuckle.

She just laughed at him as he continued walking.

It didn't take Krystal and Diane (the white tiger) long to run to the end of the course after skipping the rest of the obstacles. Though in doing so they were yelled at by the instructor asking them why which Krystal calmly explained. The instructor dropped his badass facade and responded calmly as he told one of his colleagues to get a medic. It took twenty minute for Milo and Amber to make it to the end of the course with Milo still carrying Amber though he had his top shirt wrapped around his waist revealing his lean muscular body against his grey tank top as well as sweat rolling down his face. He noticed a group of students and instructors waiting for them. He then gently sets Amber down which she thanked him and was approached by medics which Milo gave them his full diagnosis and that he didn't need any assistance only that he was tired and a little dehydrated. Fox quickly approached him as did the rest of the group while the instructors began dismissing most of the students.

"Did you seriously carry her all the way here?" Fox asked handing Milo a canteen of water which he gladly took.

"Had to stop a few times to catch my breath but yeah." Milo answered between gulps.

"Talk about going above and beyond, are all humans this determined or just idiotic?" Miyu asked placing her hands on her hips.

"A little of both." Milo answered taking another swig from the canteen.

Slippy nervously approached Milo which he could tell by how he was shaking and had a pretty good idea what he was about to say.

"Uh-Uh Milo I just want to-to..."Slippy started to say before he could Milo interrupted him.

"Forget it Slips, water under the bridge." Milo stated as he stood up and patted him on the shoulder which caused Slippy to let out a sigh of relief.

"Pax!" The instructor yelled towards the group.

Milo walked over to the Doberman crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yes sir?" He asked calmly.

Normally his attitude and posture would cause Ssgt. McBeck to blow a gasket but when Krystal and Diane explained to him what happened and saw it for himself. He saw what type of person Milo was.

"You could have just waited for us to send a transport to your location. You didn't have to carry her all the way here not to mention some of the other students said that they offered to help but you refused, care to explain?" SSgt. McBeck asked.

"With all due respect, in real combat situation there's no guarantee that a transport would arrive plus it's the medical officer's responsibility to ensure the safety of their patient, I wasn't going to throw that responsibility on to someone else." Milo answered.

SSgt. McBeck took a moment to mull over his answer before he made his decision.

"Well, since you treated and escorted a fellow student you'll be dismissed from tomorrow's exercises and as for Miss Blaze, she will be placed on a temporary physical waiver based on your input to the medics, though in the future I'd advise leaving it to the professionals next time till you get your degree, but all and all good job Pax, now fall into formation so you lot can be released." SSgt. McBeck answered motioning for him to get into formation which Milo nodded and complied with.

Following his response the rest of the students filled in, some still trying to catch their breaths.

"Alright students, today's evaluations are done you will have more further into the year but starting tomorrow you will start your basic training and basic exercises. Now you are released for the day, Dismissed!" SSgt. McBeck shouted snapping to attention then turned on his heel and walked away.

Most of the students let out a sigh of relieve but Milo just threw his top over his shoulder and headed back to the locker with Krystal by his side as well as the rest of the group following. After about twenty minutes they were heading down the front steps for their rides.

"Hey Milo you want to head down to the factory later?" Fox asked slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I assume it's a place to hang out?" Milo answered looking at him.

"Yeah, a couple of cadets got together there several years ago just hang out and over the years it sort of grew into a secret club for all students and cadets that attend the academy. So, are you in?" Fox asked again this raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'd like to finish the last of my homework but yeah sure, do you have the address?" Milo answered.

"Yeah, I'll send it to you later." Fox replied upon hearing the sound of a horn honking.

Milo looked towards the source of the honk and saw that it was Fox's dad in a convertible hover car similar to a grey Mercedes-AMG C63.

"Well that's our ride, we'll see you there Milo." Fox stated as he ran and jumped into the front while Falco, Slippy, and Bill hopped in the back. Milo looked towards James who lowered his shades and gave Milo a wave which Milo returned as he drove off. Milo noticed that most of the girls did the same except Krystal leaving him and her alone.

"So are you going to join, Krystal?" he asked shifting his bag to his other shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I can't my father wants me to come straight home every day till we've settled in, sorry." She answered crossing her arms.

"It's fine maybe we can hang out some other time. Whatever works for you." Milo replied looking towards her.

"I'd like." She answered with a smile looking towards him to see that he was smiling, which she found pleasant.

They were interrupted when two black limousines pull up obviously meant for them. The first one, a male Cerinian that bore a striking to Krystal stepped out of the limo wearing tribal garments and wielded a staff. Unfortunately, he was giving Milo a stare that could kill.

"I take it, that's your bodyguard?" Milo asked.

"My brother actually, Sabre. Don't mind his stare, he's always has been overprotective of me. I'll see you tomorrow, Milo." Krystal said gently grabbing his shoulder and gave him her number before heading down to the limo and getting in but it drove off, Sabre gave him the "I'm watching you" look before driving off.

Milo just shook his head as he headed down to the limo to find Jarrod waiting for him this time.

"Well, you haven't been here for a month yet and you're already got the girls after you." Jarrod said getting ready to light a cigarette.

"She's new here too and put out that cig." Milo answered getting in the back.

Jarrod frowned as he had just lit it and threw it on the ground stomping it out before getting in the front. After several minutes of driving and talking they finally arrived at Milo's house.

"You still haven't told me more about you wife." Milo stated getting out of the back.

"Well, then we'll just have to invite you over for dinner some time. Then you can ask her all the questions you want." Jarrod replied getting out as well.

"I might take you up on that offer." Milo answered heading towards the front door.

"Well, in any case I'll see you tomorrow, kid. Now I have to get back to my lovely wife before she has another mood swing, later." Jarrod replied as he quickly got back in the limo and driving off.

Milo just unlocked the front door and went in. He took off his boots and went upstairs to his room and sat down at the desk to finish what little homework he had left while listening to Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace. It took him no more than twenty minutes to finish it all. Now he just was leaning back in his chair when his wrist comm dinged. He swiped through and saw that it was a message from Fox with the address to the factory. Milo then then got up and headed down stairs, grabbing his boots, leather riding jacket, and keys as he headed to the garage and looking up behind him. Normally he wouldn't be allowed to drive to the academy for another few weeks but he was allowed to drive in his free time. So he hopped onto his dad's Kawasaki and putting on his helmet which had a GPS built into the HUD on it. He then started the bike up finding that it still sounded the same as it always had. He revved up the engine as he drove out, the garage door closing automatically. He then started the GPS and drove off to his destination, though he didn't see the hover car start up and follow after him.

A/N: Hey fans sorry it took so long I had a lot of thing come up but here it is. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but it will take time. Also I got an idea of using voices from actors for some of the characters from a few fanfics that I've read, if what suggest an actor for one of the characters below just put it in a review and you will have the results before or after the next chapter . Anyways that all for now if you have question ask, read, review and so forth. Until the next chapter.

Howls!

 **Characters that require voicing:**

President Scott (Human)

Jake Cooper (golden retriever)

Nichole Roswell (Bengal cat)

Jarrod O' Neil (Jackal)

Lt. Colonel Ayame Blaze (Wolf)

Amber Blaze (Wolf)

SSgt. McBeth (Doberman)


	8. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

Hi fans sorry for the delay, I just recently just moved into an apartment and am still trying to adjust my schedule but I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks

Howls,

Kaymin


	9. Chapter 5: The Initiation

Chapter 5: The Initiation

It didn't Milo long to follow the directions that Fox gave him to the hang out. The name matched its description. It was a large abandoned factory that was on the outskirts of the city, rust all over, broken windows and chain-link fence surrounding it. The area appeared to have been a small old airfield long since abandoned. Milo noticed one of the large doors were open and decided to drive in. When he did he noticed several hover cars of all shapes were parked there so he decided to park next to the line of hover bikes. After taking off his helmet and he looked around. He quickly spotted a flight of stairs heading down so decided to take it. After descending what felt like three flights of stairs he began to hear music and voices. He finally found a set of double doors. When walked in he saw that there was a large crowd of Cornerian teens ranging from academy students to cadets. Several of them noticed him while others payed him no mind. He noticed Fox and the others were at the bar so he walked over.

"Hey, Milo you made it!" Fox stated.

"Yeah well I didn't feel like sitting around for the next few hours." Milo answered signaling the bartender, a male lion.

"Are you old enough to drink kid?" The bartender asked as he was cleaning a glass.

"Are any of the populous here old enough? I'll just have an iced soda if you have any." Milo asked handing his card.

The lion just nodded his as he took his card and swiped it and handed it back with an ice cold bottled soda. Milo then broke the cap off on the edge of the bar and took a swig finding it had a lime flavor.

"Where's Bill and Slippy?" Milo asked.

"Bill had to help his folks with some errands and Slippy is probably at Space Dynamics with his dad working on some new project." Falco answered.

Understandable Slippy didn't look the type to go to social gatherings and Bill was the type to help others.

"So how did this place start out Fox?" Milo asked leaning against the bar.

"Well rumors say that it started back when General Pepper was a cadet. Then it sorta grew into what it is today. By the way what's with the jacket? It hasn't even gotten cold yet." Fox answered.

"Well it's mainly for protection for when I'm riding my cycle." Milo answered taking another swig of his soda.

"You have a hover-cycle? When and how did you get that? What model is it?" Falco asked butting into the conversation.

"It's not one you're familiar with. It's one from Earth that was sent before I got here. It has wheels and it used to run on fossil fuel till some scientist at Space Dynamics by the name of Beltino." Milo finishing off his soda.

"That's Slippy's dad, him and his dad tend to get a little overzealous about tech especially when it's not our own." Fox stated.

"Speaking of people being overzealous, the media has been talking about you nonstop, how have you been able to keep yourself hidden for the past few weeks?" Falco asked.

"Mainly living in a military housing complex where the media is forbidden to set foot on it or face trespassing charges not to mention that my driver has been ordered to take different and random routes to and from school. Plus my folks always told me to keep my routes random just in case I'm ever tailed and speaking of tailed. Fox there wouldn't happen to be a female Bengal cat in her twenties wearing casual wear playing pool with a black jackal wearing aviators and leather on my 6 would there?" Milo answered while he handed his glass back to the bartender.

Fox casually looked around and quickly saw the pair, he would have missed due to how well they blended in but he also noticed another group watching them though they weren't trying to hide it. He slowly turned around trying not to raise suspicions.

"That's an impressive trick though did you notice the other group eyeballing you?" Fox asked.

"You mean Wolf's pack? Yeah I noticed, is Leon still clutching his wrist?" Milo answered.

Fox glanced back to see Leon's wrist wrapped in bandages and had a sling while glaring daggers at Milo. He also saw Wolf smiling as he nodded towards Fox.

"Again I say, that's an impressive trick how'd you know you were being watched?" Fox asked turning back around.

"Well I knew that I would be under constant watch ever since I got here. Jarrod, Nichole, and Jake were assigned to this detail not only because of their skills but because they were the first ones to actually build a connection, well that and your dad. Anyway I knew they were following right when I left my place. Now as for Wolf and his pack, I saw them right when I entered and I also scouted the best places where two highly trained operatives could blend in and the pool table is the most common place to use as a ruse. That's all there is to it." Milo explained as turned around and gave a light wave to Jarrod and Nichole who both looked disappointed at getting caught and he waved to Wolf's group earning a more hateful glare from Leon and Andrew not to mention a chuckle from Wolf.

"That's quite the deduction, where'd you learn how to recognize them?" Fox asked.

"Mainly military friends from my parents and more from whenever I went to work with my dad at A.T.L.I.A.S." Milo answered.

"What's A.T.L.I.A.S?" Fox asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's classified, let's just say it's a group you don't want to get on the wrong side of." Milo answered giving Fox a look that told him not to press the subject.

Milo then looked around and noticed a large group of cadets and students tossing darts at a circle of photographs.

"Falco, what are they doing over there?" Milo asked pointing to the group.

"The Specialist Initiation? Heh, well from what I've heard it's a test that starts at the beginning of every year to find out who's the best of the best, and they get it to special classes at the academy. If you ask me it was created from the higher ups to find extremely talented candidates to enlist for elite squadrons. The objective is to break into certain rooms at the school while the security is being updated, each for a different skill set." Falco explained.

"Falco is a lot smarter then he lets on, now this test was created by higher ups to find talent and probably have operatives posing as cadets looking for that talent. This oughta be fun." Milo thought as a smile formed.

"Y'all going to join in? It sounds like it could fun." He said nodding to the group.

Fox just smiled and said " I'm game, how about you Falco? Up for another challenge?"

"Against you? Hah, maybe we can finally break our even streak?" Falco replied.

They all agreed and made their way down to the group were they overheard one of the older cadets speaking.

"Alright!, as you all are aware we hold this challenge at the beginning of every year to find out who's the best of the best! Those who succeed prove that they are the elite!" A male dhole stated as he then waved to the five pictures on the wall behind him.

"There five locations, each with their own objective. The archive, you'll have to break in and hack the computer and bring back the answers to the first tests at the end of the week. The armory, you must disassemble and reassemble several of the practice weapons. The tech lab, where you'll have to disassemble and reassemble the standard equipment that's usually issued to every Cornerian soldier. The flight simulator, where you'll have to fly several practice missions. And the final one which is the most difficult of them all, the Dean's office. You must find a way in and carve your initials into the wall behind the mantle on the back wall and you must take your picture sitting at the Dean's desk. You do this and succeed, you'll have your pic placed at the top of the wall next to the rest that have succeeded, proving you are among elite! But you must either record or take pictures proving that you were there. Now take your dart and pick your target!" The dhole Cornerian finished.

Most of the crowd were in pairs or small groups and chose some of the easier locations and headed off to get their objectives over with now it was Wolf and Fox's pack left. Leone and Andrew both took a dart and hit their intended targets, the armory and the archive. Then Wolf and Panther picked up theirs and hit their target, the flight simulator. Fox and Falco stood up as Wolf brushed up against Fox chuckling. Fox and Falco both picked the same target as Wolf and Panther. Now it was Milo's turn. He picked up a dart and twirled it between his fingers as he looked over the targets. Most the darts were on the archive and the armory probably because they would be the easiest to accomplish and only a few on flight simulator but none on the Dean's office. Milo smiled as he made up his mind. He picked up a second dart and threw both with accurate precision on his target, the Dean's office. Everyone was silent, till several bursted out laughing including Wolf's pack.

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought you were, skinner!" Leone laughed.

The dhole approached Milo and placed a paw on his shoulder and spoke to him seriously.

"If you want to change your choice you can, we always give it when someone is unsure of their first throw." He said trying help Milo out. But Milo just smiled before patting him on his shoulder and replied.

"Trust me, I'm satisfied with my choice. Hopefully this'll be almost as fun as base jumping off Mt. Everest." Milo answered.

The dhole just raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Alright, I gave you the option. But just to warn you only a few have completed this objective and the last person who completed it was about twenty years ago." The dhole replied before walking off.

As Milo made his way out he saw Jarrod and Nichole and winked at them. Nichole just shook her head while Jarrod face palmed. And as he made his way up the stairs to his bike Fox and Falco quickly appeared next to him.

"You know it's impossible to even break in to the Dean's office especially when there are several groups trying to complete their tasks and probably half will get caught which makes your chances slim to none." Falco explained.

But Fox noticed the smile on Milo's face and spoke.

"You have a plan don't you?" He asked.

"Could you guys go wait by the stairs for my caretakers?" I'll only need a few minutes." Milo asked.

Fox was about to ask why but decided not to finding he didn't want to know and made his way over to the stairs with Falco. When they were gone Milo quickly looked for any vehicles that stood and found a black looking vehicle near the entrance partially hidden. He quickly made his way over to it and tested the door to see if it was unlocked finding that it was. He got in and looked over the console and found the keys hanging in the ignition and couldn't help but smile. After a minute he got out and made his way over to his bike and smiled as he started it up and drove off to complete his initiation objective.

Less than a minute after he left Jarrod and Nichole quickly made their way to the top of the stairs looking for Milo.

"Damn it! He's already left!" Nichole shouted.

"We probably could have caught him if those kids didn't get in our way. But at least we know where he's heading, let's hurry up and catch up." Jarrod said as the made their way to their vehicle but when they tried to get in the doors were locked.

"Alright Jarrod quite fooling around, unlock the doors." Nichole asked.

"I thought you left it unlocked?" Jarrod asked.

They then both looked inside and saw the keys hanging from the rear view mirror. They then got into a very heated argument not knowing that they were by Fox and Falco who were laughing.

Elsewhere...

Milo parked behind a few bushes next to a tree that was a block from the academy. He pulled out a monocular that he always had in his bike's saddle bag. Switching on the night vision he could quickly see several students who were participating in the initiation moving outside the academy. Most had went in through the front entrance but from what Milo could see there were several security officers through the windows making rounds throughout the academy no doubt they would get caught. So he looked for an alternate way in which he found, though getting to it would be a challenge. It was an open window about three stories high, now as to why it was open he had no clue at least not until he got up there. He put the monocular away and pulled out a tool belt that his dad had put together for emergencies. He then quickly ran and hid behind one of the support pillars and scanned the wall. He found groves in the wall that were symmetrical and began to free climb it for the next few minutes and stopped when he was about five feet from the window. He then climbed sideways and stopped when he was right next under it. Carefully removing one hand he then forcefully pushed up on the window opening it wider. He then pulled himself up and through the window and quickly looked over his surroundings finding a pungent odor lingering. It appeared that he was in a chem lab and from the smell someone had an accident with the chemicals resulting the window having to be left open to air out the room. Thinking quickly and ahead he made his way over to the case that held the chemicals and grabbed a few and headed over to the burners and quickly made a small dose of sulfuric acid which he put in a glass test tube with glass stopper. He carefully neutralized the acid with caustic soda and cleaned and placed everything back where it was except for the test tube and a glass dropper pipette. Milo then made his way over to the door and carefully made his way out.

" _Alright, the Dean's office is on the fourth floor I just need to make my way past the archive and up the stairs and I should be golden_." He thought to himself as made his way quietly down the hallway.

As he was making his way past the archive entrance he stopped when he heard noises coming from inside. Not wanting to get caught on the way out he turned back and headed in. As he stealthily made his way in he pulled out his monocular and turned on the night vision and saw someone on the far back computer terminal talking to themselves.

"Damn those fools, always thinking their better than me. Well I'll show them all" he said to himself.

Milo quickly realized that it was Andrew and from what Mrs. Blaze told him he could let him get in to the system. Thinking quickly he snuck up behind Andrew and quickly put him in a chokehold and covered his mouth. To say he struggled was an understatement but it only to 6 seconds and he was out.

"Sorry mate, I can't take the chance with you being related to that monster." Milo whispered as he gagged and zip-tied Andrew.

Milo then looked at the terminal and saw that Andrew had already copied the test answers and was in the process of planting a virus. After quickly typing a few keystrokes he put a stop to that and intentionally set off a silent alarm for the archive. He then made his way out and up the stairs and ducked into a room as he heard footsteps running past him.

"This is Diaz I'm making my way to where the alarm was tripped, I'd advise be on the lookout. No doubt a bunch of students trying to be gutsy. "A male voice spoke as he ran past where Milo was hiding.

" _Well, can't get back out that way. I'll just have to improvise my way out then_." He thought as he left the room and made his way to the Dean's office.

When he was finally outside her office door he did a thorough look over. He was surprised that it only had a lock and a deadbolt instead of anything high tech like a biometric scanner, well she will after this!

Taking out the acid he used the dripper and carefully reached between the door and frame and placed several drops on both locks. After a minute of waiting he quietly but forcefully pulled on the door which roughly opened. Milo got in and closed it behind him. He quickly found the plaque that the dhole who he found out was named Adams. Removing it off the wall he saw that there were only a few initials on the wall one he recognized was General Pepper's and the second was James McCloud's. Taking out a his pocket knife he carved his initials into the wall and took a picture before placing the plaque back on the wall. Deciding to take a step further. He then sat down in her chair and propped his feet on the desk and took a selfie. After that it was time he left looking the room over the window was only option. Knowing that he'd set off an alarm when he'd open it he pulled out a rope and wrapped it around the foot of the desk so he could rappel down quickly. Taking a deep breath he opened the window and was met with an ear piercing alarm. Jumping out and quickly rappelling down and jumped the last few feet he quickly ran all the way back to where he hid his bike and looked back to see several lights flashing through the academy windows not to mention he saw several students scattering as they ran out. He actually caught a glimpse of Fox and Falco running out together fist bumping each other no doubt they completed their task. Milo just just laughed as he started up his ride and drove back towards the factory to show he had completed his as well.

"This planet might actually turn out to be fun after all." Milo thought as he drove away.

Elsewhere several hours later. General Pepper and several other higher ups along with James, Mrs. Blaze and Adams were watching the recordings from the events that occurred at the academy. Mainly they were watching the ones that pertained to Milo.

"He's resourceful I'm really impressed on how he got into your office Blaze." General Pepper stated.

"As am I, now I have to get a new door." She said with a sigh.

"How are you impressed?! He assaulted a fellow student and destroyed academy property! He deserves to be expelled!" A male bulldog that was ranked Major.

"I don't blame him for restraining Andrew. Considering his relationship with Andross he took the best course of action. We don't know what were Andrew's intentions. Now as for the door, it is in our line of work where we have to find alternate way of getting in an enemy's stronghold some resulting in damage. The fact that he did it quietly without being notice shows what he's capable of." James stated defending Milo.

The Major just sneered and was about to say something but was interrupted by another.

"What you say is true McCloud he does show promise being a human. Now General, you said he received numerous amounts of training and was in the process of joining an organization called A.T.L.A.I.S can you tell us anything about this organization? A female tigress asked.

"From what the President told me on his file, A.T.L.A.I.S is a secret world wide organization that only a select few know about. It's primary objective is to keep the peace between each nation without being seen and is only active when the worst happens. Other than that, he couldn't tell us anymore. Does that help Major Hill?" General Pepper explained which she nodded in agreement.

"Now Captain Adams, what is your evaluation and what do you think should be done with him?" Pepper asked.

The dhole stepped forward and spoke.

"He chose the most difficult task that could be presented and despite the ridicule and even when I gave him the option to chose a different task he didn't hesitate and he was confident that he could do it. And as a result it shows that he's able to overcome any task if he puts his mind to it. I'd say he passed and should be put in the Elite program. I volunteer to be his SO if you'll permit it sir." Captain Adams answered which General Pepper nodded in agreement.

"Are there any objections to the candidates?" General Pepper asked.

Most of the group were in agreement except for the bulldog Cornerian who just scoffed and walked out muttering damn skinner under his breath. They then concluded their meeting and exited out of a hidden door leading into the gathering spot at the . Major Hill went over to bar where she embraced her husband the bartender and General Pepper and James walking out talking about how Fox and Falco possibly broke the high score on the flight simulator. While Lt. Colonel Blaze and Captain Adams walked out talking.

"You don't have stay assigned here Jacob. You could have any assignment that you could want and not to mention you can get promoted." Colonel Blaze stated.

"As nice as that would be I like where I'm at. I like helping out the kids who have a troubled past just like you did when I first started at the academy as my SO. So I was expecting your call when you asked me to keep an eye on Pax." Captain Adams answered.

"Well you'll have your work cut out for you. I hope you're up for a challenge." She chuckled.

"You know I am." He answered giving her a smug expression.

Colonel Blaze then bursted into a full on laugh and the two said their farewells but before Adams left he looked back to the wall at the top photos of all who completed the task. He saw a young version of General Pepper and James. And now Milo's picture of him sitting at the Dean's desk with his feet on the desk with a confident smile on his face.

"That kid is something else." He thought before he finally walked out to prepare for tomorrow.

A/N: Well this took some time to complete and I feel like I keep making excuses as to why it's late but I like to take my time when I'm writing these and that can be from a month to two months. Now I have been asked by many of you as to why I had removed Nora Leslie, now to start off she is not my OC and until I get permission from her creator I wont put her in as a common curtesy. Plus I didn't like how I introduced her, but once I get permission from her creator I will probably dedicate a few chapters just for her possibly and arc, hope that explains my reason. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas!

Howls!

Kaymin


	10. Chapter 6: Songs of Relaxation

Chapter 6: Songs of Relaxation

 **A/N: All songs and characters belong to their respected owners. Also, I apologize for this being late I had get a new computer and plus this was originally supposed to be two chapters but I couldn't stop. Otherwise please enjoy and review if you like it or if you have any ideas for future chapters. - Kaymin**

To say that his first week at the academy being uneventful would be a lie. If anything, it was thing it was the most eventful week he's ever had. The day after the initiation he was call straight to Lt. Colonel Blaze's office where he saw a couple custodians replacing the door. She of coursed grilled him out about ruining her door but she could care less about that and was more concerned about him dangerously climbing the building without any safety equipment. Milo of course came up with a valid point by saying there will be situations where you won't be prepared and will have to just take the risk. She mulled over his answer and actions remembering that he did stop Andrew from leaving a potential virus in their systems and decided to give him another warning. She then introduced him to Captain Adams, his newly appointed CO. Milo wasn't surprised about this and simply asked what was next. Adams explained that he would have to stay after school for an additional hour for whatever training he could think of and had to report to him whenever he called Milo whether it would be when he's sleeping or in the middle of class. Milo agreed saying that it sounded to similar training programs back home. And over the course of the week he focused on his studies. Though he did enjoy making conversation with Fox and the others especially Krystal. He didn't know why but she was easy to talk to and enjoyed having conversations with her and from what he could tell she did to. Of course, they weren't the only ones he made conversations with, during the military training period he made small talk with Amber considering the time off they were given from day one though he spent most of that time writing in his medical journal which he explained to her when she got curious. He was even able to make small talk with Wolf! Though it was more of a rivalry conversation mainly Wolf saying that he couldn't wait till have a decent spar with someone other than McCloud. Also, Milo knew he would be getting a lot of attention being the only human on Corneria but what he didn't know was he was drawing a lot of attention from the female students and cadets at the academy.

"Finally, the week is over! Hey Milo you got any plans for the weekend?" Fox asked putting stuff in his locker.

"Not really, I mean I've already read halfway through all of our books and completed all of next week's assignments." Milo answered typing in his pin on the hololock on his locker.

"How and why?" Falco asked leaning against the lockers.

"It's sort of a habit plus when you don't have anything to do it helps pass the time." Milo answered.

"Well we're planning on going to the shopping plaza later today. You're welcome to join us and hey you could invite Krystal along." Fox offered,

"I just might take you up on your offer." Milo answered with a smile as he opened his locker but upon doing so dozens of letters spilled out onto the floor.

 **Krystal's POV**

Ever since I arrived on Corneria I felt different. I'm mean sure my people and theirs were the same physically and had similar technology but there was still a difference. The other students always gave me strange looks and their thoughts reflected that but I'm still glad that I'm able to attend their school instead of having to stay at the manor and be homeschooled. I had to beg my mother who in turn twisted my father's arm to agree which he did thankfully though he still had to think about letting me go out with friends which my brother harshly disagreed with. Still I found it hard to make friends when I arrived here but that changed when I met Milo. When I first met, him it was a shock to see that he was a completely different species so far from home attending the same school as me. But when I looked into his mind I saw that he was like me in more ways than one. I lost my world but he lost his father who was his world. We've both lost our homes and more. And when I saw him sitting there by himself I thought it would be nice if he had someone who knew his pain. When we first spoke, and looked at each other his hazel eyes were so enticing that they were hard to look away from and his smooth sharp face with a scar across it made him look distinguished with his short russet hair. When he spoke, he seemed just as surprised as I was and the conversations after that showed that we had a lot in common.

"Gods he's so handsome!" A female coyote said to her friends shaking me from my thoughts.

I look around the corner to see they were talking about Milo as he was talking with Fox and Falco as he was getting ready to open his locker.

"I know, despite being a completely different species and lacking fur, he's so exotic!" A female panther added purring slightly.

"Remember when he carried Amber all the way to the end of the coarse? And I thought chivalry was dead. I just wish my boyfriend was a gentleman like that." A lioness said.

"Oh! I remember that and did you see how muscular he looked with just his tank top on? Gods he looked sexy! Amber got lucky, do you think that something may happen between them?" A husky asked.

After hearing this I felt my fur stand on end. But quickly shook the feeling off. There's no way he's into Amber he was only concerned for her wellbeing. That's the kind of person he is. When we talk his voice is soothing and his eyes give me comfort. I can't imagine what his embrace must feel like. I quickly blush and shake the thoughts from my head. Why was I thinking such thoughts? I've only known him a week, I can't possibly have developed feelings for him, can I? If so does he feel the same? I'm quickly shook from my thoughts when I hear what sounds like papers hitting the ground. I look around the corner and see that Milo had opened his locker and had letters falling out onto the floor one which scattered close to me. I hear the group of girls giggling saying something about hoping he replies. Again, I'm flustered by this but shake it off and decided to pick up the stray letter and see if Milo needed help cleaning up the mess.

"Dude! You've gotta pass around some of that luck man!" Falco begged.

"Were you always this popular? Oh, hey Krystal." Fox said noticing me approaching.

Upon hearing my name Milo looked up in my direction and gave me that kind smile.

"Do you need some help?" I asked placing my arms behind my back while giving him an equal smile.

He nodded and I got down on my knees and started helping him gather up the letters.

"So, what are you going to do with these?" I asked though I was concerned about what his would be.

"This happened a lot when I was in school. I'll just read them and write a reply letter to each one saying I'm not interested as politely as I can, but there's no guarantee that the letters will stop." He answered as he continued to pick up letters.

I felt my heart warm at his explanation. To take the time to read each letter and write a response explaining that he didn't have any feelings for them as politely as he could. I stacked the last of the letters and handed them to Milo who thanked me as he placed them in his bag.

"Sooo, Krystal. Me and the guys are heading to the mall plaza later today and I just wanted to ask if you would like to join us?" Milo asked scratching the back of his head as he helped me up. This time I felt my heart jump.

"W-Well I'll have to ask my father but I don't see a problem, I'll let you when you can come by." I answered as I reached around and stopped my tail from wagging.

"Well then allow me to escort you to your ride home." Milo asked as he held out his arm.

I gladly took it and as we walked out with Fox and Falco following. I saw the group of girls that were gawking at Milo become flustered as we passed by. When we got out front Fox and Falco said their goodbyes as they left with Fox's father. We waited a few minutes and I realized that my arm was still entwined with his and it felt nice, I was even close enough to catch his scent which was a cologne that was spice that no doubt from his home but it also was similar to what my father wears, (orange ginger in case some of you want to know).

I immediately let go when our rides arrived. I said my goodbye for now and hurried over to the limo before Sabre could get out. I got in and the limo took off.

"I don't like you being around that human. The Cornerians are at least from the same system as us." Sabre stated as ran a paw through his short white hair.

"You don't even know him." I replied noticing that he was wearing a suit and tie.

"Don't have to. I've heard what they say about the humans. They steal, cheat, lie, and kill each other over petty reason whether they are men, women, or children. Not to mention that they pollute and scar their planet. I'm surprised that Lylat wanted to form a peace treaty and share their technology with them. " Sabre explained.

"They're trying make up for attacking their home without cause. Father told you not to judge others and the humans are a young race that would have naturally advanced to our level in several hundred years but that will never happen thanks to Andross." I answered. I noticed the fur on the back of his neck and tail stand on end at the mention of that name.

"Yes, well I will say this despite my distaste for them. It is better to have more allies against that bastard." He said looking out the window.

I smiled, even though Sabre had a rough exterior he did generally cared about people he just had a hard time showing it.

I decided to look out the opposite window and couldn't help but think of seeing Milo later.

When Jake dropped Milo off he told him that he was planning on heading out with a few friends. He understood and left to let General Pepper know and said that he would be back later to pick him up. Milo noticed that there were several crates sitting outside his garage each with the name ATLIAS. Carefully inspecting them to make sure that there weren't any wires or tampering he opened them up to find several care packages and more house warming gifts from home. Going through each box he found that there a variety of things from edibles like chocolate to straight liquor and equipment like sports gear. He noticed that he had an hour till he had to be picked up so he decided to set up a particular item while he waits. Grabbing a ladder and a ratchet set he began installing it above the garage door. After he finished he grabbed a ball from one of the boxes and bounced it a few times before shooting it. He couldn't help but smile at hearing the ball swish through the net. Milo noticed that he was being watched by several of the young children as he continued to shooting. Smiling and pretending that he didn't noticed them and continued to shoot hoops. After a few more shots he noticed that they were now standing on the edge of the driveway two males a white tiger and coyote, and two females; another white tiger and a black leopard, all around the same age. About ten to twelve if he had to guess. Picking up the ball after it bounced through the net he walked over to them slowly. He noticed them before around the neighborhood before, they always kept their distance from him but maybe he can show them that he wasn't as bad as what the news labeled humans. When he was less than a foot away he saw that they shaking but stood their ground.

"Soooo, any of you kids ever play Knock-Out?" Milo asked dribbling the ball.

Thirty minutes later….

The kids were laughing and having a great time as they tried to get their ball in to knock the team out. Milo just leaned against the garage door watching them have fun. He willingly lost and decided to just to watch. He noticed that their parents came out watch when they had first started at first, they were going to rush over and grab their children and get them away from him but when they saw them laughing and having fun they decided to sit on their porches and watch. Milo noticed that his ride pulls up and sighed.

"Alright kids, time to head home. "Milo stated as he grabbed the ball as it fell through the net.

The kids groaned as he sat the ball down on his front porch.

"Hey now as I told you before. I'll leave the ball out on my porch and you can play in my drive way but you cannot go into the road if it rolls out there and you must have one of your parents watching you at all times okay?" Milo stated as he looked at them.

All four of them nodded and he waved them off to their parents. The male and female white tigers; Ravi and Shiva as he learned were twins ran back to their parents as did Grant and Raven (male coyote and female black leopard). He had no doubt that they would receive a scolding from their parents but nonetheless he figured they would allow them to continue playing as long as the followed his and their parent's rules. Milo grabbed his leather jacket and ran over to the limousine. Nodding towards Jake and Nichole as he got in the back and noticed that it was larger than the one that he rode in every day.

"New ride? What's the special occasion?" Milo asked.

"General Pepper's orders, since we're transporting several of you kids and considering two of you are ambassadors for two different races. He already sent advance teams ahead to scout the mall and blend in to keep an eye on you. Plus, the Cerinian King is also sending one of his own guards to keep an eye on his daughter. It was the only way to convince him that his daughter would be safe." Nichole stated.

"Top of the line, thick armor, anti-laser windows, attack countermeasures, even jumbo cup holders." Jake stated joking on the last part earning a punch from Nichole.

Milo just shook his head as the two argued and looked out the window as they drove off to pick up his friends.

Twenty minutes later…

When they stopped by Fox's home they ended up picking up him, Falco, Miyu, and Katt. And they were now on their way to pick up Krystal from the Cerinia Embassy estate.

"Pretty fancy ride you have here Milo. What did you have to do to score this? Miyu asked as she and Katt raided the mini fridge only to find soda. He noticed that both females were wearing dark blue ripped skinny jeans and red and grey tank top shirts.

"Just one of the perks of being an ambassador though personally I would have preferred to have drove there myself. But until tensions between Earth and Lylat calm down I'm stuck with the protection detail." Milo answered as he casually rolled the window up and down slightly.

"Heh, count yourself lucky. You should try riding with my dad sometime. I'd prefer this compared to his driving any day." Fox stated leaned further into the leather seat.

Milo just smiled as he continued looking out the window noticing that they were now outside the city driving along the coast. He quickly noticed a large complex come into view. Though large was an understatement, it had to be the size of a small town with tall metal walls with auto sentries evenly spaced at the top. When they pulled up to the gate and he could see that it appeared to be a blue plasma gate. When they got close he noticed instead that instead of a guard he saw what appeared to be a blue and white android that resembled a cerinian holding a plasma rifle to match.

" **HALT…STATE YOUR BUSINESS AND PRESENT PREPARED FOR SCAN.** " The android asked.

After Jake and Nichole presented their IDs and explained why they were here. The android scanned their IDs and motioned them forward were two columns appeared out of the ground on either side of the limo and began scanning the vehicle back and forth. After that was done the gate shimmered and faded thus allowing them to heard that only a few Cerinians escaped but from what he saw there were more than a few. He could see several hundred as they passed by. Children playing, adults having conversations and elderly sitting out front enjoying the day. What's more he noticed a slight difference in fur color, while most had the blue and white with tribal markings some had a light brown and white fur color scheme. The homes were designed like his and were placed like the housing complex where he resides but one building stood out the most. It was tall white building with light blue symmetrical designs and had a large ring floating near the top defiantly not Cornerian. When the limo pulled to a stop in front of the building's court yard Milo and the rest got out and made their way to the front door to find two Cerinian soldiers dressed in silver white armor with tribal symbols etched into them with staffs each with a blue jewel imbedded in the spear tip at the top of each staff. Before he could ask the large double doors opened and Krystal ran out and confronted him.

"Milo you made it!' she practically shouted as her tail wagged slowly back and forth.

Milo couldn't help but smile at her. For some reason he always felt joy whenever he was around her. He noticed that she was wearing light tan pants and a pink short-sleeved shirt.

"Well of course! For you I would travel across the seas and stars your majesty!" Milo joked as he gave her a light bow which they both shared a laugh.

"Nice place you got here Krystal." Fox asked walking up with his hand ins in his pocket.

"Thank you, the building is actually a mobile command center that is used by the royal family in case of emergencies. It houses all of Cerinia's technological data as well as biological from planet to animal DNA. It's the last piece of Cerinia that we have left." She answered as her ears lowered.

"I'm sorry for your loss Krystal. I can't image losing your home. At least you still have your family and like my father always said Home is where your family lives." Milo replied as placed a on her shoulder comforting her.

"Thank you, Milo, that means a lot." Krystal said smiling and placing a paw on top of his.

After a minute of silence Falco coughed into his fist causing the two to step back from each other blushing earning a couple of laughs from Miyu and Katt.

"So, you kids ready to go or what?" Jake asked walking up to the group with Nichole right next to him.

"My father would like to speak with you before we leave, if that is alright with you Mr. Cooper?" Krystal asked.

"That's fine and please call me Jake. Mr. Cooper is my father." Jake answered.

"Alright, then please follow me." Krystal stated leading the way.

When they entered, the inside was a mixture of high tech and culture. The walls close to the outside were a white metal with blue lights across the ceiling but as they got further inside the walls changed to that of white and grey stone which reminded Milo of marble from Earth and silk white and blue tapestries with blue writing. He also noticed a few Cerinians walking around in either white or grey robes, no doubt attendants to keep the place running. As they made their way further in, they entered a large door way that lead into an even larger open court yard. The leaves on the trees were some different shades of blue while the grass was a mixture of blue and green close to cyan.

"Fauna from your home Krys?" Milo asked looking towards her.

"Yes, this court was a part of my home for as long as I can remember. My father did everything in his power to make sure it was saved. My brother and I along with a few friends would play here when we were kids. Now he and Cerin mainly use it to spare." Krystal replied smiling finding the nickname charming.

"It's beautiful, are we meeting your parents here?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, they should in the training field watching Sabre and Cerin fight with each other. Ugh boys." She said moaning the last part but quickly regretted it looking over to Milo to see that he wasn't upset but instead was relieved that see that he was still smiling.

As they made their way through the court yard Milo noticed some of the bushes near them move and thought he saw something orange scurry by but decided to ignore they got closer the grass thinned into loose dry dirt and Milo could see five figures not that far from them. Two were sitting under a large tree that reminded him of the Big Oak back home. Milo noticed that imbedded into the trunk appeared to be a spear like the one that Sabre had but the design was different, the color was silver with black engravings and the spear head was more symmetrical and the gemstone was like a moonstone. Deciding to ignore it, he focused other three who were on the training field, one refereeing and the other two fighting each other with both sporting a staff.

"Mekxoh! Vukxoh!" Krystal shouted as she ran ahead.

The two Cerinians that were sitting got up and embraced their daughter. Milo noticed that Krystal had her mother's features, long dark blue hair that reached the small of her back and the saw white and blue fur pattern and was wearing a simple white dress with blue trimming and had two gold rings on her tail and had a simple gold tiara. Her father on the other hand looked like an older version of Sabre, physically fit, slightly long short white hair and had a more faded blue and white grey fur pattern. He was wearing casual business attire. As they got closer the two that were fighting blocked their path. Milo recognized one of them as Sabre and the other had a brown and white fur pattern and appeared to be the same age.

"Xo0, Sabre nxe uho kxojo foefco? Ojfosaucc0 kxo edo nakx de vih?" The brown Cerinian asked as he looked at Sabre.

"Kxo0 uho Krystal's scujjmukoj udt jiffejotc0 vhaodtj,Cerin. Kxo edo nakx de vih aj kxo ximudj umrujjuteh vhem Earth. A ted'k khijk xam." Sabre answered crossing his arms.

"Do you have any idea of what they are saying, Pax?" Fox asked.

"Me, probably." He stated with a shrug.

"A ted'k joo nxuk kxo raw touc aj. Rojatoj kxo cusb ev vih A ted'k joo xen xo'j u kxhouk?" the brown Cerinian which Milo figured was Cerin said while leaning over to Sabre and looking at Milo rather curious.

"Ted'k ro veec r0 xaj noub uffouhudso. Vhem nxuk A'lo hout xaj badt sud'k ro khijkot" Sabre replied glaring at Milo.

"Nxuk xulo A kect 0ei kne ureik boofadw 0eih efadaedj ke 0eihjocv?! Eh te 0ei odze0 roadw jmusbot veh 0eih adjecodso?!" An older voice shouted as staff came down on both of their heads causing both to yelp and rub their bruised heads.

The source of the voice came from the third Cerinian from his appearance he appeared to be Cerin's father. Appeared to be 6 foot, had brown and white fur and wore a dark brown leather cloak with a pack on his back with from what he could see was a hilt of a small sword, bamboo rods, and was decorated with feathers and pendants. He also had a leather wrapped book like Milo's with symbols etched into and finally had a staff made of wood that was taller than him and no doubtedly the object that hit Sabre and Cerin.

"I must apologize for these pups. They should know better by now to judge a person by their appearance and talk about them in a language foreign to them. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Randorn and this is young one is my son, Sabre but he likes to go by Cerin." Randorn said introducing himself as extended a paw to Milo.

"Milo Pax, its fine Mr. Randorn. I can understand their hesitation. (Everyone may not be good, but there's always something good in everyone. Never judge anyone shortly because every saint has a past and every sinner has a past.) – Oscar Wilde. One of my favorites authors from back home." Milo stated as he shook Randorn's paw.

"Sounds like he was a wise man. You yourself sound the same, I take it that you are well read?" Randorn asked with smile.

"Yes sir, my mother used to read to me about historical figures before bed while my father, ha ha would read to me the latest medical journals in the mornings at breakfast and we used to talk about both over dinner at night. Those were good times." Milo said looking over towards Krystal and her parents talking with Jake and Nichole and couldn't help but be reminded of the fond memories.

Randorn frowned slightly as he quickly caught understood what he meant and decided to quickly change the subject and had an idea.

"So, Mr. Pax since you are well read I am to assume that you are well trained? Most of the warriors around here are well rounded in both mind and body. Are humans the same?" Randorn asked with a grin nodding towards Sabre and Cerin. Milo quickly understood and couldn't but help but feel his grin grow larger.

"Yes sir, most combat medics are taught how to fight as well as how to save." Milo answered wondering where this it was heading and was getting excited.

Randorn walked over to an equipment rack and grabbed a wooden staff and tossed it over to Milo who caught it.

"I apologize, but we don't have any practice staffs available and that's all we have. So, you have the option of who you'd like to spare with." Randorn stated heading to the sparring field.

Milo just looked at Sabre and Cerin and couldn't help but smile and earning a raised eyebrow from both.

 **Krystal's Pov**

I listened quietly as my parents talked with Nichole and Jake finding it rather boring.

"Please understand Mr. Cooper and Ms. Roswell while we are happy that our daughter has made friends. We are how concerned about letting her out to a public place with another foreign ambassador. That in itself invites for enemies to take advantage of. So, you can see why we are hesitant about letting our daughter out without proper protection." My father, Ranthorn stated crossing his arms with his staff in one.

"I agree, we only want to ensure that our daughter is safe." My mother, Athena added cupping her hands.

"Well General Pepper has taken the liberty of securing the entire plaza with armed soldiers at every corner as well as visuals on every rooftop, plus he assigned several special agents to blend in with the populist to stay close. If you would like to assign one yours to stay with Krystal the General will be alright with that." Nichole stated.

Deciding to tune their conversation out I turned my attention towards Milo. I could see that he was on the sparring field fighting both Sabre and Cerin at the same time with only a wooden training staff and was holding his on!? The way they moved was like they were dancing, from the way they attacked to the way they dodged. Milo was able to get the upper hand on Cerin by knocking his staff out of his hands and pushed him out of the ring leaving only him and Sabre. Deciding to get closer a closer look I decided to walk over and stand next to Randorn and watch.

"He's quite talented, I didn't see him pull that move on me till it was too late. I underestimated him." Cerin panted as he came to stand next to us.

"You will do well to learn from this mistake, never underestimate your opponent." Randorn stated.

Sabre and Milo went at for another few minutes and I decided to find out want what they were thinking of right now. Now I was hesitant but decided to start off with Milo and from what I could gather all I could see was white and the same thing repeating over and over, IN and OUT. He was focusing on his breathing which made reading his thoughts difficult. Sabre on the other hand he wasn't hiding his thoughts.

"Damn it! Why can't I read his thoughts? Why am I only seeing only blank!? Did Krystal tell him how to block out a telepath? No, she would expose Cerinia secrets to an outsider. And his smug smile is pissing me off!" Sabre thought.

Milo then was able to sweep his staff under Sabre's legs knocking him off his feet and onto his back. When he tried to get up he was met with the end of Milo's staff in front of his snout. Before Randorn could end the match, Sabre growled and rolled to the side, got back up, and started attacking him again this time more serious. Sabre charged the spearhead of his staff and sliced through Milo's wooden staff when he blocked the attack. I was about to step in and say something when Randorn blocked my path with his staff and nodded for me to watch. The smile on Milo's face disappeared and became more serious. Taking the longer broken half and breaking it to match the smaller one and twirled both in each hand. Then both charged Milo blocked Sabre's swing with his right staff and smacked Sabre in the head with the one in his left hand. While no one else noticed Randorn and Ranthorn sensed it and glanced towards the staff that was embedded in the tree. The gemstone glowed red and pulse. Back to the fight, while Sabre was dazed from the attack, Milo bent down and again swept Sabre off his feet this time flipping him in the process and kicked his staff away from him and was now pinning Sabre with both staff pieces at his throat.

"Enough!" Randorn shouted stepping forward glancing back toward the tree to see that the gemstone to return to its original color.

The two stood up and backed several feet away from each other, giving each other death glares. Randorn went over to Sabre first.

"Nxuk ad kxo dumo ev kxo Krazoa noho 0ei kxadbadw? 0ei bden kxo hicoj! 0ei uho vehrattod ke ijo 0eij jkuvv'j fenoh uwuadjk ud effedodk nxe teoj dek xulo kxo jumo utludkuwo ad u muksx!" Randorn shouted.

"Xo nuj mesbadw mo udt nx0 uho 0ei tovodtadw xam mujkoh! Xo aj ud eikjatoh, uccenadw xam xoho aj u majkubo! Xo jxeictd'k ro uccenot ud0nxoho douh xoho, cok ucedo douh m0 rur0 jajkoh! 0ei'lo xouht ev nxuk xaj badt teoj ke ousx ekxoh, nxuk idjfouburco xehhehj kxo0 uho sufurco ev?!" Sabre shouted back.

"Sigh….0oj, A xulo xouht rik kxo0 uho jkacc u 0eidw huso, walod kamo kxo0 neict xulo utludsot ke kxo jumo jkukiho ev eih jesaok0 udt neict xulo whend eik ev kxoah tavvohodsoj. Rik den kxo0 sud'k rosuijo ev nxuk kxuk medjkoh. Udt doot A homadt 0ei kxuk eih foefco noho cabo kxoahj jolohuc xidthot 0ouhj uwe. Xo'j kxo vahjk jkof adke vehmadw u fouso roknood eih nehctj, udt 0ei hofhojodkot 0eih foefco ad kxuk vawxk udt 0ei tat ak feehc0. Den we udt motakuko ad kxo vuccj udt hovcosk ed 0eih uskaedj. Randorn stated pointing in a direction ending the argument.

Sabre huffed and headed in the direction that he was instructed to go but stop for a sec and looked at Milo giving him a death glare before leaving from sight.

"You must forgive him, he's been having troubling adjusting since what happened to our world. It's been hard on all of us, some more than others. He just needs time." Randorn stated to Milo.

"I understand, I sort of know what he's going through. I-I lost my mother to rebel insurgents years ago, and I lost my father to sadistic soldiers not too long ago. I may still may have my world but "my" world has long been shattered." Milo answered crossing his arms.

His words resonated with Randorn and Krystal causing both of their ears fold back. Even the others who had gathered when the fight had gotten serious even the king and queen felt the weight of his words.

"Yes, it appears you do Mr. Pax." King Rathorn stated as walked up to Milo who gave him a light bow. Rathorn examined him both physically and mentally, unlike his daughter and son his psychic abilities were much stronger and he was able see the memories that he would want to keep private to how he feels about his daughter. His wife, unlike her husband and children couldn't read mind but she could see and read emotions. When she looked at Milo he had an even mixture of emotions. A shade of turquoise that surrounded him indicating that calm, but he also had another shade of blue much darker close to his heart which showed that he was sad and slightly depressed. But when he looked towards her daughter and when she looked at him the blue that surrounded him was quickly replaced with a mixture of red, pink and orange and her daughter was the same which caused her to gasp slightly but hid it.

"Randorn, why not let Cerin take Sabre's place to watch over Krystal? I'm sure he would like to see the sights." Rathorn asked Randorn which he agreed and Cerin ran off excitedly to go get dressed and meet them at the limo.

Jake and Nichole then started leading the group out but Milo was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder feeling claws digging slightly into his skin.

"Keep this in mind Mr. Pax, I know about the ordeals that you've been through. Though I am hesitant about the relationship that you have with my daughter I do however know that you can keep her safe, so I ask you not as a fellow diplomat but as a father that you look out for my daughter." Rathorn asked extending a paw out to Milo. Milo face grew flush when he mentioned how he felt about Krystal but he nodded his head and shook his paw. After that Milo bowed to both him and his wife and took his leave.

After he had left,Randorn and the queen approached and all three stood in silence and just stared at the direction he left.

"How long has it been sire?" Randorn asked.

"About forty years give or take since it was placed in the tree. There's no chance that this is a coincidence." Rathorn answered looking back to the staff that was lodged in the tree.

"I agree, the loss of Cerinia, the attack on Earth, both having young children that represent each race, both having feelings for each other and the staff responding to his fight. There's no doubt that there's a higher power at work here." Randorn stated crossing his arms.

"On the bright side, at least our little girl has developed a crush." Athena stated with a smile.

"Still, I would prefer that she would date a fellow Cerinian or a Cornerian like that young fox that came with them." Rathorn answered rubbing his eyes.

"Oh stop, I know you're getting soft. You could have been harsh to him like all the others that tried to date her but you weren't and you saw that spark that they had. It kind of reminds me of us when we were that age, dear." Athena stated as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck kissing him on his snout.

"Are seriously trying to put me in the mood?" Rathorn asked only to get a sexual look from his wife causing him to smile.

Randorn just chuckled as he decided to leave the two lovers and headed off to his library thinking about taking on another student.

Thirty minutes later at Cornerian City Mall Plaza (Refer to mall scene in Star Fox Zero – The Battle Begins)

The Plaza was larger than any mall that Milo had scene on Earth. While he, Falco and Fox were fine with looking around and relaxing however the girls had different ideas. Katt took Falco into one shop though he called out to Fox and Milo begging for help but they had their own troubles. Miyu ended up taking Fox into one store while Krystal took Milo with Cerin following behind them as well as Jake and Nichole following close by. They ended up going into a simple jewelry store. To Milo it all looked the same but he noticed that Krystal was staring at a piece that caught her eye. He walked over and saw that it was a simple gold necklace with a dark blue gemstone at the center. He heard her let out a sigh as her ears folded back and before he could say anything Cerin called her over which she did. While she wasn't looking, Milo waved over to receptionist, a female tigress. At first, she was hesitant but came over towards him with a smile.

"How can I help you this evening sir?" she asked while smiling and ended up with a smile from Milo.

After about five minutes of shopping the group ended up meeting in a spherical elevator earning stares from other shoppers in the elevator. Falco, Fox, and even Jake were carrying several shopping bags while Milo only had a small box that he placed in his jacket pocket.

"This was your idea." Falco stated to Fox who then argued back that it wasn't and they continued that for the next few minutes.

"So, Milo what did you end up buying?" Krystal asked curiously as she put her hands behind her back.

"Oh, um just a gift for a friend. I thought it would be nice to them something." Milo answered trying not to look her in the eyes. She ended up giving him a puzzled look but got a grin and nod from Cerin. The ride over Milo learned that Cerin was the complete opposite from his named brother, he was excited and openminded. Krystal had to watch him to make sure that he didn't run off with his tail wagging like a kid in a toy store. The elevator dinged and the group got off and headed to the center of the plaza. To say that their group didn't stand out would be a lie, almost every Cornerian their noticed them some were shock and surprised while others just paid no mind to them though some did take pictures with their phones.

"So uh any of you kids hungry, thirsty?" Jake asked rubbing his paws together.

Everyone politely said no except Milo and Krystal who only requested a bottle of water. Jake nodded and ran over to a café and disappeared. While they waited, Milo notice a small group had formed not too far from them so Milo was curious and decided to see what was going on which intrigued the others to follow as well. When he got closer a few Cornerians stepped back in shock which allowed him to get a look at what they were looking at. It turned out it was a single Cornerian standing at the center white and grey fur with what looked like an odd form of a guitar singing.

 **Krystal's Pov**

Going out with my friends has been the most fun since she has arrived on Corneria and it looked like Cerin was also having fun. I then noticed Milo taking an interest in the guitar player's instrument to which the guitarist offered him to play it which Milo accepted. When he placed the strap over his shoulder and played a few strings earning a few several amused grins from the crowd as the pulled out their phones and started recording. However, they were completely caught off guard when he started playing a melody and started singing.

" _I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_

 _Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love_

 _Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on_

 _But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning_

 _Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart_

 _Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

 _All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain_

 _All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over_

 _There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones_

 _To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all_

 _And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_

 _Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love_

 _Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on_

 _But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning_

 _Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart_

 _Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

 _All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain_

 _All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over_

 _There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones_

 _To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all_

 _Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

 _Fall into your sunlight"_

When he finished, I don't think anyone had a dry eye, I could even feel my own eyes started to water. Milo noticed this and he quickly thought of something and he whistled over to a male Doberman with a hover drum set and a female arctic fox with an electric bass getting their attention drawing them over. He spoke quietly to them I don't know what he was saying but they seem excited and nodded as they got set. Taking a cord from one of the amps they brought over and hooked it into the strange guitar turning it to electrical and he started playing again this time with an upbeat rhythm with and began to sing again.

" _I ran out, nothing else matters, You and me and the Georgia night,_

 _Look around 'cause it don't get any better, Have you ever felt so alright?_

 _Let's dance, take it slow, Tom Petty on the radio_

 _When we're singing about American Girls like you_

 _When I look in your eyes, all I wanna do is..._

 _Bang bang baby like the 4th of July, A Lightning strike in the midnight sky_

 _Don't give a damn about the summertime blues, All I need is red white and you_

 _Can't let those colors fade, tell me you're gonna stay_

 _American girls making dreams come true_

 _All I need is red white and_

The upbeat rhythm changed the mood quickly and people started dancing to it, even Miya and Katt started dancing and even drug me in to it. I think everyone was having fun, and from the smile on Milo's face so was he.

 _You pulling me a little bit closer, Heart beating like a big bass drum_

 _We spinning' on a roller coaster, A "Free Fallin'" into your yum yum_

 _All the bad girls rockin' those cut off jeans, and good old boys driving Big Machines_

 _And you can kiss my ass, can't help but say, it's good to be "Born in the USA"_

I couldn't help but blush when him looked my way when sang that verse and I could hear several other female Cornerians cheering and whistling to him.

 _Bang bang baby like the 4th of July, A Lightning strike in the midnight sky_

 _Don't give a damn about the summertime blues, All I need is red white and you_

 _Can't let those colors fade, tell me you're gonna stay_

 _American girls making dreams come true_

 _All I need is red, white and you_

 _Baby, sweet potato pie_

 _All I need is red, white and_

 _Baby, what we gonna do_

 _And honey, don't give a damn about the summertime blues_

 _All I need is_

 _Bang bang baby like the 4th of July, A Lightning strike in the midnight sky_

 _Don't give a damn about the summertime blues, All I need is red white and you_

 _Can't let those colors fade, tell me you're gonna stay_

 _American girls making dreams come true_

 _All I need is red white and you_

 _Baby_

 _Baby_

 _All I need is red white and_

 _You_

 _Don't give a damn about the summer time blues_

 _All I need is red white and you."_

When the song was finished almost everyone was cheering and recording. Milo handed the guitar back to its owner who shook hands with him and did the same with drummer and the bass player. He changed the crowd's view of him after all that, by showing his pain and his happiness I know for certain that I can see it.

Several rooftops over, Milo was unaware that he was in the hairlines of a sniper's scope.

"Heh, this is an easy bounty. Andross will pay handsomely for this kill not to mention paying double if I kill the Cerinian princess as well. The Cornerian Army should have provided better protection." The rat Venom mercenary smugly said to himself as he lined up his shot.

"Oh, trust me they did." A deep voice stated as a large shadow covered the mercenary.

Slowly turning to face the voice and the life drained from his being. Standing over him was a large, pitch black dragon with multiple scars wearing Cornerian uniform. And before he could say anything, his neck was snapped in half by a scaled hand, his corpse falling to the ground with shocked look still on his face.

"Pathetic, if you were one of my subordinates you would have made the shot before you started boasting." The draconian sighed pinching the bridge of his snout.

"Commander Drazire are you there sir?" a voice came over the radio on his belt. Sighing he reached for it and answered back.

"Yes, I'm here." He replied.

"I take it that you dealt with the sniper?" the voice answered back.

"Yes, what about the rest of the team that he was with?" Drazire asked.

"Two of them committed suicide before we could detain them. We were able to detain their communications technician, didn't put up much of a fight though." The voice answered again.

"Good work Marshal, make sure that he's taken to a secure location and have him thoroughly interrogated." Drazire ordered.

"Yes sir." Marshal answered cutting out.

Drazire put the radio back on his belt and grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked back to Milo and the group. He couldn't help but chuckle. "It's good to see you again Pax, I'll be seeing you soon." He thought as he placed the binoculars back on his belt and began dragging the sniper's corpse and weapon out of sight.

Back to the group….

The group was laughing and talking about the "concert" that happened and were now making their way back to the limo.

"Wow, I gotta say Pax you are just full of surprises." Miyu said crossing her arms smirking.

"I agree, you have an amazing voice." Krystal said shyly as she rubbed her arms feeling a slight chill.

"Thank you, Krystal, and here." Milo answered while he took off his leather jacket and gave it to her.

At first, she was about to decline but when she looked him in the eye she couldn't help but accept it and put it on. When she was sure that no one was looking, she sniffed the collar she found that it was the same citrus spice smell that that she smelled earlier that day. She also could feel the small box that he had bought earlier in the left breast pocket. What was it? And who was it for? Was it for someone special back home? She couldn't help but think those thoughts as they made their way to the parking garage.

"You should tell him how you feel." Nichole whispered to Krystal.

"What do you mean!?" Krystal whispered back, blushing under her fur.

"It's obvious that you like him and from the looks of things he feels the same. So, tell him." Nichole answered smiling.

"We've only know each for a week! There's no way that he has feelings for me." Krystal whispered looking away.

"Well all you can do is ask, you will whenever you are ready." Nichole said looking back forward.

"Well today has been full of surprises." Fox stated looking over to Milo.

"Yeah, it sure has." Milo answered only he was looking back towards Krystal.

"You should tell her how you feel." Fox stated.

"Who? Krystal? I would but she's royalty and I'm not, plus I don't think she feels the same." Milo answered looking back towards Krystal to see that she was talking with Nichole.

"Trust me, compared to the looks you've been getting from all of the girls from school, her's looks sincere. I suggest you ask her out before someone else gets brave enough to that includes myself." Fox said placing his arms behind his head.

"I thought you were going out with Fara?" Milo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're sort of going out but nothing official. But like I said you should ask her out before someone else does." Fox stated as he walked ahead and started talking to Falco.

After the group made it back to the limo everyone talked about their evening except Milo and Krystal. They remained quiet the entire trip, glancing at each other only to look away. They didn't even notice when they said their goodbyes to Fox and Falco as well as Miyu and Katt when they were dropped off. They only noticed that they were alone when they pulled up to the castle on the Cerinian Embassy. When he got out to walk Krystal to the door he noticed Cerin walk ahead looking back with a smile and he looked back to see Jake giving him a thumb up only to get smacked on the head by Nicole.

"Krystal." Milo said walking up next to her.

"Yes, Milo?" she asked looking to Milo.

"I just wanted to say that I had a great time with you today. Probable the most since I've been here." He said rubbing his arm.

"It's the same with me, I can't remember the last time I've had that much fun. Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot." She said as she was about to remove his jacket but he stopped her.

"Keep it, you can hold onto it for a while. I trust you to take care of it. Also, the box from earlier it's for you. I just didn't know how to give it to you till know." Milo said as he gestured to her.

Krystal was at first confused as she reached into the left breast pocket and pulled out the box and when she opened it she gasped. It was the same necklace that she saw when they were in the jewelry store at the mall.

"Milo is this?" she asked and he simply nodded.

"Can you help me put it on?" she asked and again he nodded as he grabbed it and placed it around her neck as she held her hair out of the way only to have it brush against his face. He was able to catch her scent which reminded him of lavender.

"Thank you it's beautiful." She said turning around to face him.

"Well I saw that you liked and thought that I should get it for you." Milo said rubbing his neck.

The two stood there for a minute in silence before Milo spoke.

"Well I should get going, it's getting late and we could both us the rest. I'll call you sometime tomorrow if that's alright with you." Milo said as he started to walk back towards the limo.

"Milo!" Krystal shouted causing him to stop finding himself embraced in a hug and was even shocked when he felt Krystal's warm furred lips kissing him on the check. When she let go she was smiling at the confused look in his face.

"I can't wait for our next date that we go on." Krystal said as she started heading for the front door.

"So, we're dating, now are we?" Milo said smiling as crossed his arms.

"Only if it's just you and me. And I'm still waiting for you to ask me out. Good night Milo." She said opening the door.

"Good night, princess Krystal." Milo replied giving her a light bow.

"It's just Krystal, Milo. Good night." She chuckled as she entered and closed the door behind her.

Milo couldn't stop smiling as he got back into the limo and didn't stop all the way home. When he was dropped off he said his goodnights to Jake and Nichole as he made his way into his home. He walked into his kitchen and filled a glass of water and drank. He placed a hand on the cheek that Krystal kissed and remembered how warm her lips were.

"Well, it seems you've had an eventful day Mr. Pax." A deep voice said coming from his dining room.

The smile faded into seriousness as Milo quickly grabbed a knife from the knife rack and expertly threw it at the source of the unknown intruder only to hear it harmlessly bounce off and clatter on the floor.

"Now is that anyway to greet your guests?" the figure said as he stepped into the kitchen light causing Milo to stiffen as he recognized who it was.

"Commander Drazire. It's been a while." Milo stated in a neutral tone.

"Yes, it has but we need to talk." Commander Drazire said getting serious.

A/N:

And that the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any comments or ideas leave them in the reviews. I will try to get the next chapter as soon as I can also I hope that you enjoy the song choices that I went with I'll leave their titles at the bottom for you to look up if you wish and if you have and ideas for songs or character voices please let me know and again until next time, Howls! – Kaymin

Shattered by Trading Tomorrow

Red White and you by Steven Tyler

 **Songs I thought about using:**

The one thing I have left by Hawk Nelson

Glade you came (Cover) by Boyce Avenue

A/N: All songs and characters belong to their respected owners.


	11. New Responsibilities & Painful Reminders

**Chapter 7: New responsibilities and painful reminders**

 **A/N: I finally finished this chapter and I apologize for it being late but I had to put it on hold for the entire month of June because I had a major test I needed to study for my job and I couldn't afford any distractions. I originally planned to release this on the fourth but couldn't stop writing so I appreciate your patience so please enjoy.**

"God just kill me now." Milo thought to himself.

He had a bored expression on his face as he listened to the conversations going on between the Lylat United Council and military discussing political matters. Being the Earth's ambassador and diplomate till the world leaders from his own world council and until interstellar communications could be set up on Earth meant that he had to attend these meetings. They didn't expect him to do anything but he wrote down side notes a he listened in on the conversations but he couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with Drazire four weeks ago.

Flashback four weeks ago….

"Yes, it has but we need to talk." The dragon grew serious as his crossed his arms.

The human just shook his head and he reached down and picked up the knife and tossed it in the sink.

"Fine, follow me." Milo waved his hand as he leads Drazire upstairs to the office.

"You're looking a lot better since the last time I saw you. How's the scar? I can see that it's a light blue. I'm afraid to ask but is it because of residual plasma?" the black dragon asked leaning against a bookshelf.

"Yeah, we found several traces of plasma in the wound and that's why it's that color and unfortunately its caused some nerve damage. I just take some mild pain meds and I'm good to go. How's Lieutenant Simmons?" Milo answered sitting behind the desk in the dark red leather chair.

"He's doing better, he wouldn't be here to see his family if your father didn't save his life." Earning a smile from the human child but that faded quickly.

"And what about those two? Please tell me you didn't let them get away for what they did to us." Milo asked trying keep his rage in check. Drazire reached into his coat and pulled out a folder and tossed it to Milo who began reading it and saw that it was the after-action report.

"Our original mission was to weed out Venom spies that had infiltrated our ranks. We believed that my partner Commander Alvah and his subordinate; Lieutenant Willard were a part of that group. Unfortunately, Alvah was put in charge of our mission on Earth to gather intel, but the real mission was to catch them. When Simmons got separated from us in an explosion we searched for days till we found him with you. I was willing to let both of you go for what you did for him however Alvah saw this as an opportunity to gather intel and I deeply regret leaving him and Willard interrogate you for those hours. We were on our way back to your location when I heard the blast and when we barraged in I was appalled at the state I saw you in and when I saw your father that was the last straw. However, Alvah tried to turn this on me if you remember saying that if we didn't put you out then this would cause us problems. That's why I let him think that I ordered Simmons to take you somewhere enclosed and kill you but when Alvah left I told him to let you go. Unfortunately, he had to knock you out to prevent you from following us. After that and we got back to our transport we restrained them and charged them for illegally torturing and executing unarmed prisoners." The dragon explained feeling guilty and ashamed at his failure. Milo saw that he was telling the truth word for word as he read the report and saw that this mission was given to them by General Pepper himself and closed the folder.

"Where are they now?" Milo asked folding his hands.

"Alvah is currently being held in max security on Fichina, unfortunately Willard managed to escape custody. We believe he's the who arranged the attempt on your life a few hours ago." He answered as he began to pace. This didn't surprise Milo but he was more concerned for Krystal.

"That's why as of this moment our team will be your bodyguards till further noticed and we will be staying in the house across the street till a foster home can be found for you." The dragon announced to the human halting his pacing.

"Whoa now! Foster home? I did not agree to being placed in a foster home. I can take care of myself." The human began to argue.

"That may be true but you are still a child and whether you like it or not you need parental figures in your life. Rest assure that we're looking at a few families that you might like but you will be staying here till the winter break. Now moving on to other businesses, there's a political meeting in a few weeks that you must attend and General Pepper thought you could use something just in case you were separated from your guards. He thought that you were responsible enough to have it." Drazire said reaching behind him pulling out a Sig Sauer P320 and slide it across the desk to Milo who removed the mag and checked the gun over.

"Why are you giving me an Earth based weapon?" As he placed the weapon back in its holster. "Why give me a weapon at all?"

"Weapons, your president practically sent you a small arsenal. They're in a drop crate in the garage. But a word of caution," the dragon stated as he placed his clawed hands on the desk and looked the human in the eyes. "The only people who know about this are your guards and General Pepper. So only use them as a last resort. Also, there's a transport coming in a few weeks with some cargo from Earth. After it goes through the planetary customs the items will be delivered here."

Back to the present.

Milo just looked around and saw several ambassadors for the different planets in Lylat as well as military leaders. He even saw the king and queen of Cerinian but looked away when he thought of Krystal.

"I've already been here for almost a month and a half. I wonder how things are back home." The human couldn't help but think.

"Now onto today's agenda." A dark male puma announced stirring the human from his thoughts.

The puma cleared his throat as began to read. "The agenda for today is the reconstruction and integration of the planet Earth of the Sol System."

General Pepper looked towards Milo noticing that it peaked his interest before he spoke. "What is the percentage of the reconstruction of the cities?"

The puma scrolled through his tablet before answering. "So far, about sixty percent of the major cities have been repaired and upgraded to meet that of Lylat's. We' still trying to work out a solution with advancing their ways of transportation and military but they are beginning to come arou-"

"You're trying to give these savages advance weaponry? Have you lost your mind!?" Major Grant the bulldog cornerian interrupted.

General Pepper didn't like the what he was implying about the humans. "Yes, Grant it is the least we could after we wiped out most of their military and I ask that you mind your tone as you are in the presence of their ambassador."

The Major growled and decided to push back "This child doesn't understand a thing of what is going on! He is nothing more than tourist! He doesn't know what's at stake! Giving a star ship let alone weapons to a planet that is divided is a disaster waiting to happen. I mean look at their history! They have raged war at each other over some petty reason! If anything, we should withdraw all our forces and leave them to continue fighting amongst themselves!"

Milo slammed his hands down as he stood up causing everyone to jump. General Pepper looked towards the human and saw that the human had a neutral expression.

"Savages? Let's get one thing straight here. Those petty reasons we rage over? Is because some countries believe that by killing themselves and thousands of innocent civilians who don't believe their religion will please their god and get them into heaven. And yes, we fight over territory and resources but so did your people! Long ago you too did the exact same thing! Our people are still young, we haven't reached the state where we come together as a whole race but trust me this attack? It did and let me tell you, if you had left right after attacking us? I guarantee you that when our people reached the ability to travel through space in the future they would seek revenge. We have a saying on Earth an eye for an eye." Milo paused to let it sink in before continuing. "But General Pepper saw that you made a mistake and by offering to help repair the damage done showed my president and other world leaders that you are just like us, capable of making mistakes. Now it will be some time before the Earth and its people can forgive Lylat but this is the first step to amendment. I may be a child to some of you but I've seen more war time than some of you have in most of your careers, if anything that makes me more than qualified."

General Pepper couldn't help but smile and applaud the human which grew louder as other officers and counsel men joined in except Major Grant who decided to leave.

After several more hours the meeting finally adjourned. Milo began walking down the hallway with his guards on either side.

"You certainly know how to cause a commotion Pax." Captain Marshal Owen, a German Shepherd Cornerian addressed.

"Don't patronize me, I'm not in the mood right now. All I want to do is go home and sleep." Milo retorted as he removed his tie and slung it over his shoulder.

"You know he doesn't mean it like that. We're just surprised at how well you handled that situation with Major Grant that's all." Lieutenant Jack Simmons, a silver fox addressed.

"Sigh, I know you do. I apologize for snapping at you Captain Owen. I haven't been sleeping well and I'm just a little tired."

The grey fox felt sorry for the teen. He's seen the boy's schedule, between attending his classes and his training with Captain Adams at odd hours in the middle of the night he was surprised the boy found the time to rest.

As they drew closer to the exit, Milo noticed the King and Queen of Cerinia with Randorn accompanying them were standing near the exit almost like they were waiting for him.

"Mr. Pax, nice to see you again." King Rathorn addressed the human.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor be in your presence again." The human replied with a bow.

King Rathorn may not like the relationship that his only daughter had with this human however he did appreciate that the human teen addressed him properly and gave him the proper respect.

"You certainly know how to give an inspiring speech. You'd certainly make a fine politician whenever you came of age." Queen Athena stated with a smile.

Milo blushed at the complement at looked away when he thanked her. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she saw this. She talked with her daughter over the past couple of weeks since they let her out with her friends mainly about her and Milo. And she was starting to see what her daughter saw, a kind hearted young man that cared for others and was well mannered and she too saw that he was handsome despite not being a Cerinian. No wonder her daughter started developing feelings for him and she could tell that her daughter had the same effect on him.

"So, Milo how has your studies been?" Randorn interrupted as he stepped forward.

"They're coming along smoothly, of course they're on the same level as some of my country's top-rated colleges but nothing I can't handle." He answered looking toward the older Cerinian.

"That's good to hear. By the way Rathorn didn't you say that Krystal was having some trouble with her school work? Maybe you should consider inviting young Pax here to the embassy to help tutor her some. Plus, I'd think that it would be nice and safer to have some of her friends visit instead of going out." Randorn addressed with a smile while earning a frown from Rathorn.

Rathorn didn't like the idea of Krystal spending more time with Milo but she did mention that she was having trouble with some of her school work. He looked towards his wife only to see that she was smiling and nodded in agreement. Knowing that it was pointless to even try to argue with her he just sighed before answering. "Well, that decision also has to be agreed with his guards."

Before Milo could even have a say, Captain Owen stepped in.

"We'll have to take it up with General Pepper but I don't see that being a problem. If anything, it should help strengthen our interplanetary relations." He stated as he patted Milo's shoulder. Milo looked up to the Shepherd only to earn a small smile and a wink from him.

"Excellent! We'll wait for your response. And maybe whenever you have time while you're at the embassy you might consider coming to a few of my lessons? I'd enjoy having another pupil to teach." Randorn said as he looked to Milo.

"I'll think about it thank you for the offer, Mr. Randorn." He thanked the older fox earning a nod.

"Well, we should be heading out. Till we hear from you we shall take our leave." Randorn stated. Milo bid the king and queen goodbye and went their separate ways. Though Milo was no longer within hearing range King Rathorn continued the conversation.

"I don't like the idea of our daughter spending any more time than she already does with him." Rathorn debated as he crossed his arms.

"Whether you like him or not we need to keep a closer eye on him. You saw the reaction the staff had in his presence at least this way I can see if he does have potential of wielding it. Plus, you did mention that Krystal was having some trouble with her school work, who better to help her than a fellow classmate? Not to mention this will help with interplanetary relations." Randorn quarreled.

"I understand all that, I just don't want her developing a deep relationship with him." He bickered with his close friend.

"That decision is not for us to decided love. Besides she is not next in line for the throne anyways so she has the right to choose whoever she wishes." Athena stated as she grabbed her husband's arm.

Deciding not to try arguing with her he decided to let the subject slide, for now.

The parking garage…

Milo was being led to his ride when a female leopard wearing a pair of white jeans with a red button up with a short male hedgehog in a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt with a logo on it following her started approaching them.

"Halt! Stop where you are and state your business!" Captain Owen demanded as he stepped in front of Milo and placing a paw near his right holster ready to draw his blaster.

The hedgehog quickly raised his paws up and quickly stepping behind the leopard who just rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you people ever heard of freedom of the press?" the female leopard answered in a Jamaican accent as she pulled a press pass out of her back pocket and handed it to Captain Owen.

"And what brings you here miss …. Powell?" Captain Owen said reading the ID.

"It's kinda obvious love." She gestured towards Milo.

"You're Angela Powell, right? From the Morning Den?" Milo asked.

"Yes I am. Didn't know you watched the show." She answered purring slightly.

"Well, it helps to pass the time in the morning before school." He replied with a smile.

"If you want to schedule an interview, you'll have to talk it over with General Pepper's receptionist." Captain Owen stated as he handed back her press pass.

"We've tried but we just keep getting blown off. Do you know how many people are demanding to see him? If you keep hiding him this is going to cause some concerns." Angela interjected.

"I understand that Miss Powell but it is our job to…." But Milo cut in. "If you have a business card, I'll ask General Pepper and ask if he can work something out."

Smiling, Angela reached into her pocket and handed a dark card to Milo but Owen grabbed instead.

"Well, we'll be waiting to hear back from soon hopefully. See you later love." Angela waved back to Milo as she started walking away with the hedgehog following her.

Milo couldn't help but shake his head as he walked over to the limo getting in the back with Owen following while Simmons drove.

They spent most of the ride in silence but before Owen could speak, Milo spoke first.

"I know what you're going to say but I have an obligation to my people and if going on to a talk show and answering some questions will calm the public then so be it. Plus, General Pepper did say I would have to so might as well do it with one of the most popular show on Corneria."

Owen decided to let it slide and they went back to silence. After about thirty minutes they dropped Milo off and parked at a house several houses away. Before heading in Milo noticed a large metal crate sitting in the drive way with the ATLAIS logo on the side. Sighing, Milo dragged it into the garage and pulled up a stool and opened it up Quickly, noticing a small section was sealed off and had a thin layer of ice on it. Deciding to save that for last. This time Milo got some items that he was looking forward to using. The first was a K2 Carveair snowboard that was black and had a red outline, the next was a Firewire, the Cornice surfboard that was white with a black outline and finally a blue and white MBS Atom 95X mountain board with a V-brake system. Each board had its own gear so he was for the waves, snow, and mountains. Remembering the small sealed off section of the crate he reached for it but saw to letters on top. Picking up both he decided to the read the one he recognized as his uncle's handwriting.

 _Dear Milo,_

 _Wow hard to believe it's already almost been two months since you've left. Heh, I hope you're doing well, and I hope the items I sent made it in one piece. I know you don't like to sit in one place for too long just like your mother. Heck your father couldn't keep her from a major dig in Peru while she was seven months with pregnant with you! Ha ha!_

Milo chuckled at his uncle's joke knowing it was true and continued reading.

 _I know how hard it's been since she's passed and how hard it was not being able to give her a proper burial since we never found out what happened to her. But I know that she would be proud of the man that you have become. Now, there's a reason why I sent you these things. By the time you get these it will be one week from that day and it saddens me to give you that letter knowing I won't be there to help you through what you will experience that week. I ask only this, please, please don't do anything reckless. There are a lot of people counting on you and I know your parents wouldn't want you doing anything stupid. Take care Milo._

 _Your Favorite Uncle._

Milo quickly did the math in his head and realized what month it would be back on Earth and what the date that Friday would be. Throwing his uncle's letter to the side he ripped open the older letter and began reading the parchment only to fall to his knees with tears streaming down his face, falling onto the parchment.

"Mom…" he barely whispered.

Krystal's POV

Krystal noticed that Milo had been acting strangely since they had gotten back from their weekend. He looked down but when she asked him, he would merely smile and just say that he was just tired. She could tell that he was lying but knew he probably had his reasons. However, she was concerned when the rest of the group hadn't noticed his behavior. Her concern grew throughout the week when she noticed he started looking pale and started falling asleep in class. Things gotten even stranger when she noticed Milo talking with Amber Thursday after school. When Friday rolled around she noticed that Milo wasn't there when their names were called. When he didn't show up before lunch the others noticed. That and the bad weather rolling in did not bode well.

"Hey Krystal, where's Milo? I haven't seen him today." Fox asked sitting down next to her with his food.

"I don't know, but haven't you noticed how he's been acting lately?" She replied not eating.

"Now that you mention he has been acting withdrawn lately, maybe it's some kinda holiday humans celebrate?" Miyu asked biting into an orange red fruit that resembled an apple.

Before Krystal could answer a steady tone sounded over the intercom.

"Attention students and cadets this is your Dean speaking. Due to Space Dynamics, recent shut down of the weather mod towers along the coast for maintenance we are cutting the day short due to a large tropical storm forming along the coast and will be hitting landfall in a few hours. So, you all are dismissed for the day but you are to head straight home. That is all." Lt. Colonel stated cutting out.

While most of the students were cheering Krystal couldn't help but worry. Over the past several weeks she had gotten to know him. He and her would go to the library to do their homework, she often had to ask him for help which he didn't mind and when they weren't doing their work she would teach him Cerinian and he would teach her Latin. Or they would just share stories from their pasts. Before she knew it, she was heading out the entrance doors waiting for her ride. She said her goodbyes to Fox and the others. Fox did tell her before he left that Milo probably called in sick, though that didn't ease her concern. She quickly noticed Amber walking down the front steps and decided to confront her.

"Hey Amber do you have a minute." She asked the she wolf.

"Sure, Krystal what's up?" Amber answered as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Um, well I saw you and Milo talking yesterday and since he wasn't here today. I thought that maybe you might know why?" Krystal asked trying not to pry.

Amber frowned slightly as she adjusted her bag before answering.

"Yea, he wanted to speak to my mom about taking today off. At first my mom refused but he explained that it was important something about an anniversary. My mom asked me to step out so they could go into detail about it. When he came out he thanked me and we both headed back to class."

Falling silent for a minute Amber and sighed as she reached into her bag grabbing a pen and paper and wrote something down and handed to Krystal who gave her a questionable look.

"It's his home address, I got it off my mom's desk when she wasn't there, don't tell anyone where you got it, okay?" Amber said with a smile.

Krystal just looked for the folded paper then to Amber and couldn't help but hug Amber who returned it before running off to her ride giving Cerin new directions.

"Go get him girl." Amber said to herself with a smile before walking to get in to a car with her father.

Ten minutes later outside Milo's house…..

Krystal slowly made her way up the stone walkway to the front door while Cerin was talking with one of his bodyguards. When she tried the door, she found that it was unlocked and entered. This was the first time she entered a friend's home let alone a boy's home. If her father found out he would try and kill him. But she would overcome that when it came to it. She quickly noticed that the couch looked like it someone had been sleeping on it recently by the throw cover and pillow. She noticed an old wooden box on the glass coffee table and gently brushed over the lid's smooth surface.

"Milo? Are you here?" she called out only to get no reply.

She just sat down and looked at the box. She didn't want to go through his private belongings but her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it up and was surprised at what she found. She was surprised to start pulling out old family photos. She chuckled to herself when she saw some of his toddler photos especially one of him dressed as a blue and white fox for Halloween. She set them aside and started going throw more pictures of him a little older and he looked happy. She finally came across the some of them of his parents (if you want to know, picture a young Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt from Mr. and Mrs. Smith, don't judge.) She found one that stood out the most, it was a picture of all three on mountain ridge overlooking a lake all in climbing gear.

"He's not here." A voice stated startling her.

She looked up and saw a German shepherd in casual clothes. Before she could speak he beat her to it.

"He asked Simmons to take him to Draker's Point before the storm hits. I've already given your driver the directions there. I suggest you get going before the worst gets here." Owen stated pointing to the door.

Krystal nodded and started walking to the door putting the photo in her pocket but was stopped before heading out when Owen placed a paw on her shoulder.

"He's in bad shape miss Cerinia. I haven't seen him like this since I met him again to let him know that we were his protection detail. The only thing that comes to mind would be something do with his family. I urge you to proceed with caution, he's more than likely to lash out at any Cornerian that cross his path, even you. He's more likely to say somethings he doesn't mean." Owen stated with concern, Krystal just nodded and quickly headed out the door fighting against the frigid wind to the limo where Cerin was already waiting in the driver's seat. The instant she jumped in the back the hover vehicle shot off.

"Your father is going to kill me Krystal!" Cerin yelled back to her.

"I'll talk about it with him later but, please just hurry Cerin." Krystal begged, praying that Milo was alright.

15 minutes later at Draker's Point (Insert: Help by Papa Roach or Heavy by Linkin Park)

Krystal worked her way up the small trail folding the front of the front of the leather jacket she was wearing as the wind began to pick up and rain began to fall. Cerin followed her urging her to use the umbrella he brought but she refused. After a few minutes of hiking the rugged terrain they made it to the top to find only two others at the top. One, was silver fox in a rain coat with an umbrella sitting on a bench looking at the second person. When she turned her gaze to the second person she felt her heart skip a beat. Milo was simply standing at the fenced edge in a long sleeved white shirt with light blue stenciled wings on the back and a pair of blue jeans. She also noticed a bouquet of white and blue flowers and a yellow parchment in his right hand. Krystal sent a mental message to Cerin to stand back which he complied. As she walked past the older fox she looked at him and saw the sadden look on his face and when she read his thoughts she found that he felt guilty for everything that happened to Milo. She then turned back to Milo and when she was less than a foot away he spoke.

"Nymphaea Caerulea, better known as the Egyptian blue lotus, they were my mother's favorite. Heh, my dad would always find a way to sneak away off to Egypt to pick a fresh bouquet from the Nile to give to her on their wedding anniversary, even though we had some in the lake behind our house. We would always go to the Mendocino Cliff in California to the exact spot where he proposed and he would give her the bouquet and he would ask what would she like for her anniversary gift that year. She would just look towards me and would say that he had already given it to her."

Milo grew silent as he let that sink in and when Krystal figured out what he meant she felt her heart ache for him and was on the verge of tears.

"My mom was a fighter, she planned on having me today even when she told me that I tried coming out into the world a few hours early. She said it was because I just couldn't wait to see her even though we were already close. After, we found out about her death, my dad and I would still celebrate their anniversary to remember her. Now, that he's gone this day is just a painful reminder that I am alone." He turned around to face Krystal and she felt her heart break. The whites of his eyes were red and his face was pale and thin.

"Why didn't you tell me that today was your….." but before she could finish he snapped.

"Why!? I already had to be reminded about my mother's death every year on my birthday! Now, it reminds me that I am completely alone! I have no one on this planet full of the people that killed innocent lives including my father right in front of eyes!" He shouted taking a step towards her causing Cerin and Simmons to also take a forward step but she motioned behind her back to not move forward which they complied with.

"And what about me?" she asked stepping towards him now inches from him.

"What do you mean?" he answered with a question.

She grabbed his left hand and held it with both of hers feeling how cold it was before speaking.

"Do you think that I am the same as the men that killed him? What about Fox and the others or your neighbors? You know that not all Cornerians are like the terrible men that killed him, you know that it was all Andross's doing. You are not alone here, you have m- us. You have people who care for you here and this day doesn't have to be a painful reminder, all you have to do is remember the good times that you had with your parents on this day and keep moving forward." She said letting go placing her paw on his cheek. Despite the freezing rain his face felt feverish to her.

"I-I know I'm just…. tired." He said hanging his head swaying slightly. Seeing this, Krystal quickly moved forward catching him before he could fall. Cerin and Simmons ran over, Simmons grabbed him from her and put him on his back with Cerin's help.

"I'll get him home and in bed, thank you miss Cerinia. He speaks very highly of you." Simmons stated as he was about to walk off Krystal stepped in front of him.

"No. He's coming back to the embassy with us. He'll be safe there till the storm passes, I'm sure Mr. Owen and General Pepper will agree. You can call them on our way there." Krystal stated.

Both Cerin and Simmons looked at one another but Cerin knew not to argue with her when she was serious but he couldn't help but think of how badly this will turn out when they bring Milo back and her father finds out. Simmons just nodded and started making his way down the trail with Krystal and Cerin following next to him communicating via thoughts.

 _"Forget what I said earlier. Your father's not just going to kill me, he's going to kill me and resurrect me and kill me again."_ He thought.

 _"You let me handle that when we get back. Right now, I just want to get Milo some help and rest."_ She sent to him as she looked over to Milo watching the rain run down his face.

 _"I'll help you through this Milo, I promise I won't let go."_ She thought to herself.

 **A/N: And done jeez this one took me a while to write, but I hope it was to your satisfaction. Anyways I'm going to take a short break and figure out what the next chapter will be about. But if you have ideas I'd like to listen to some. Anyways till next time my friends, howls!**

 **Kaymin**


End file.
